Not If You Ignore Me For a Week
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: [COMPLETE] First Zack ignores him, then ditches him. Cloud's not happy with the arrangement so he decides to give Zack a taste of his own medicine. Zack has a mission to break this little game... by any means necessary. Operation: MCHAMMER. yaoi, ZackClou
1. Prologue

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Prologue Sunday Afternoon**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings:** Slight mentions of almost rape, yaoi

**Author's Note:** This came to me while I was in the shower. –nods-. Yes, I was showering when I thought, hmm, what about that one song you heard once, 'Not if you ignore me for a week'? So I started brainstorming and came up with this! HAVE FUN!

ENJOY

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

Sunday afternoon, the time when all SOLDIERS, cadets and recruits took the day off to just relax outside, basking in the sunlight or curl up on their hard-as-concrete beds (if you're a recruit or cadet) and read some sappy romance novel so your buddies can't see.

Two boys were relaxing on a semi-undisturbed hill outside of Shinra's giant training facility. One, a first class SOLDIER, Zack and another recruit, Cloud Strife who had been recently studying for his SOLDIER exams that were coming up within the next week.

A pile of spiky blonde hair moved with the wind as Cloud yawned, stretching his arms above his head in contentment before settling back against the grass, lacing his fingers beneath his head. Zack was in a similar state, except he was lightly dozing, mind playing rather_ vivid_ fantasies all involving a spiky-haired blonde with drowning blue eyes.

"Zack…" Cloud started but trailed off when he saw that the other was sound asleep, little murmurs of annoyance slipping through his lips. A smile spread across his lips and he leaned over his friend, grabbing a piece of grass and tickling the SOLDIER's nose.

He twitched, nostrils flaring and then violet Mako eyes opened and Zack jumped on Cloud, straddling the younger one and tickling him mercilessly. Cloud laughed, soft sounds that always sent Zack on edge as Zack found a particularly ticklish spot behind his right knee.

"Stop!" He wheezed, trying to grab at Zack's elegenat and rough hands. "I give up! Mercy!" He laughed and Zack grinned, watching as a familiar glow—not Mako glow—settled in those beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Cloud calmed down and a soft smile settled on pale, kissable lips.

Surprise was evident in Zack's mind. Had he just thought that Cloud's lips were… kissable? Cloud was only a friend, right? A very cute, adorable, something sexy friend that he wouldn't mind bedding… or having very _naughty _dreams about.

"Hey, you were zoning out," Cloud said, bringing him back to reality, that husky voice of his almost too much for the SOLDIER. The fifteen year old was almost too much already, not including that sexual seductive voice of his.

"Hey, Zack!" Four voices called out and he lifted his head, spotting his four older SOLDIER friends walking down the hill towards the two. Zack rolled off Cloud and stood up, helping the blonde up.

Four SOLDIERS walked down the hill. One was a gruff-looking redhead who belonged to SOLDIER, fourth class, another was a blonde with a seriously scarred face, he belonged to SOLDIER, third class, and the other two, twin raven haired boys with dark skin and white eyes belonged to SOLDIER, second class.

See, the SOLDIER program was split up into four classes. Each class had its own Mako treatments and each class specialized in something different. Fourth class SOLDIERS specialized in undercover ops and their Mako treatments only gave them boosts in speed and agility. It seemed their strength depleted but that was not required when all you were doing was sneaking in to steal information. Three hundred men were allowed to become Fourth Class SOLDIER.

Third class SOLDIERS were your special regiment in Shinra's army. Here the Mako treatments boosted physical and mental strength, allowing them to plan out the strategies used to overtake towns that wished to go against Shinra's rule. One hundred and fifty men were placed in Third Class SOLDIER.

Second Class SOLDIERS worked behind enemy lines and were some of your best fighters. Their strength was boosted incredibly and their mental status was expanded to become some of Shinra's Turks. Seventy-five men ever made it here. Most died in the Mako experiments before they even became SOLDIER.

And the First Class SOLDIERS… Only two people are ever known to survive the Mako experiments that hardly bothered with their physical strength. The treatments instead fused their minds to think quickly, make definite decisions and add the mental strength that was required… along with a good dose of long-lasting stamina. Zack and Sephiroth were the only two to ever survive the treatments.

"Hey, Spike! Don't zone out on me there," Zack said, waving his hand in front of Cloud's eyes. The blonde blushed and refocused his attention on whatever Zack and his friends were talking about.

Soon, it became apparent to him and Zack wasn't even going to bother speaking with the blonde again and Cloud stood up, brushing his legs off. He leaned foreword and tapped Zack's shoulder. "Hey, I'm going back. I'll see you at eight right? In the gym?"

Zack gave a distracted nod and threw him a smile before going back to talking about whatever it was that SOLDIER's talked about. Probably women… or in the case of most Shinra soldiers, recruits and cadets—men. It's not like there were women to have flings with in the army. It was just men. You adapted and that's why most women were against their men going into the army. They would come out with a history of male lovers.

Strange, ne?

Cloud dusted his cotton pants off that Zack had given him and walked back through the doors, ignoring the whistles and catcalls from the other residents. Ever since the first day he had stepped into the facility, his blonde hair, almost girlish appearance and lithe body got him far more attention that he would have liked. But, that's what brought Zack to him.

A small, almost unnoticeable smile was on his lips before he could stop it as he remembered the first time he had met the raven-haired SOLDIER…

- - - - - - -

"_Let… let go of me!" A young spiky blond-haired teenager squeaked as he was shoved forcefully into the wall, a much larger and brute body pressing into his. His young and innocent blue eyes were wide with fright and his hands were clasped by the brute, swelling already appearing over one eye where he had been hit._

"_I don't think so, pretty one," the brute purred, running a large chunky hand down the side of the blonde's face. "You're far too pretty to have wandering the halls. I think I'll just have to keep you for my own. Don't want anyone else to touch you…" He leaned foreword so his booze-tinged breath went across the blondes._

"_Get off me!" He cried, bucking his hips and throwing his legs any which way to hurt the man. Nothing seemed to faze him, not even with the plastic toe of his boot connected with the man's groin. He whimpered under the hungry and lustful gaze of the other and whimpered out pathetically, "What are you going to do with me?"_

_The brute smirked a nasty smirk that held all sorts of promises of what he was going to do with the young one. "Well, well… it seems blonde's do have a brain. What am I going to do with you? Well… you'll just have to find out," he leaned foreword and sloppily placed his lips over the younger's._

_Down the hallway, a raven-haired SOLDIER was walking down the hall with General Sephiroth. He reached Sephiroth's shoulder and was dressed in black fatigues with a dark blue turtleneck that was sleevless. A brown sword harness was wrapped over his chest and silver armor was on each shoulder. He was laughing at some sarcastic line just said by the General when he saw the blonde kid struggling against another man whose intentions were entirely too clear._

"_Hey, Seph, any idea on who that kid is?" The raven haired SOLDIER asked, gesturing to the blonde. Sephiroth shrugged and crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest._

"_I don't have a clue. Probably some new cadet who disobeyed and is being punished," he said nonchalantly. "Why? Feel some urge to help him, Zachary?"_

_Zack shrugged and started to walk down the opposite hallway when the blonde freed his face from the others and shot a desperate look at Zack, his full face being shown for the first time. Zack's breath caught in his throat and the cute and young cadet who was pleading for help with those expressional eyes. _

"_Hey, Seph, hold on will you?" Zack called and jogged down the corridor towards the blonde. The blonde's eyes immediately lit up in gratitude even though tears were streaming down his pale and just barely freckled cheeks. The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen, at least!_

"_Hey, excuse me," Zack tapped the brute on the shoulder and the large man turned around with anger in his eyes. _

"_What do you want?" He asked angrily, hands tightening on the blonde's shoulder, nails cutting into the bare skin shown there from the sleeveless top he was wearing. The blonde gave a cry of pain and struggled even more. "Shut up, kid!" He shouted and sent his fist flying, punching the blonde in the face. A crack echoed, meaning a nose had been broken and a scream escaped the blonde._

_Just as he was getting ready to throw another punch, Zack grabbed his hand and stared his down, upping the glow of his Mako eyes, making them seem like lights. "Don't lay another hand on him," he growled and threw the man backwards, watching as the recruit fell onto the floor with a crack. When he was satisfied the brute was unconscious he went back to the blonde who had taken off his shirt and was pressing it carefully to his broken nose, blood rolling down his neck and onto that beautiful, pale and muscled chest. _

_Zack felt his mouth go dry. But, he shook his head, the boy was still a cadet! And he wasn't even sixteen. Not legal for anything! He kneeled down and cupped his chin, turning him up to face his eyes. "You okay?"_

"_Varely," he said, voice muffled from his shirt. He looked up with wide eyes as a shadow fell over him and Zack looked behind to see Sephiroth standing there, looking at the brute with disgust._

"_Wake up," he kicked the guy in the ribs with a steel-toed boot and all the brute did was moan. Sephiroth turned to the blonde who was looking up at the two first class SOLDIERS with something akin to fear in his eyes. "Don't worry about him. He won't bother you."_

_Zack helped the blonde up and pulled the shirt away from his nose for a moment. He studied the broken nose for a moment before looking at the blonde. "Where's your room?"_

"_I haven't gotten it yet," he said slowly as to not disturb the blood. Zack began to lead the blond down the hallway that he and Sephiroth were planning on heading into. As he went around the corner, he saw a vaguely sinister smirk cross Sephiroth's lips before he walked down the plush hallway._

"_Well then, no need to. I'm your self-proclaimed mentor! And you know what, you're going to room with me. There's no way that I can let a pretty and exotic thing like you stay in the barracks with all the other sickos that want you!" Zack smiled at the look. "Oh, by the way, I'm Zack."_

"_Cloud Strife," the blonde said shyly and Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders._

"_You know, Cloud. Now that I'm your mentor, anyone that picks on you. Just tell me. I'm your self-proclaimed protector," he didn't miss the light blush that went across Cloud's cheeks and a triumphant grin went over his face._

"_Thank you… I guess…"_

"_You're welcome, Spike."_

_- - - - - - -_

Cloud smiled in reminiscence and walked down the hallway to Zack's room, hoping the older SOLDIER would remember "EIGHT 'O'CLOCK" for their private training. Zack was full assured that Cloud would make it into SOLDIER the first try he got on the exam. Maybe not first class, but second class was definitely in the picture.

This made Cloud happier and somewhat more confident that he could do it. Zack's praise and approval meant more to him than probably anything else that he could think of at the moment.

He pulled out the keycard in his back pocket and slid it through the door, opening it and stepping into the luxurious quarter of a first class SOLDIER, second in command to General Sephiroth. The apartment was three rooms, a living room, a kitchen and the bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it. Zack didn't know there was even a kitchen there until Cloud moved in and started to cook dinner and meals in there.

Cloud sighed at the memory again and kicked his shoes off at the door, closing it behind him and stretching his arms above his head, looking towards the clock posted up on the wall. It was just after six, time to find something in the kitchen to eat.

- - - - - - -

Eight o'clock rang throughout the facility as a blonde-haired teen ran through the halls, a large sword strapped to his back. To normal men and even fourth and third class SOLDIERS, the sword would be far too heavy for them to fight any longer than five or ten minutes. Even second class would have trouble with it. But for Cloud Strife, the sword fit his hand like a glove and he was able to wield the weight as easy as a butter knife. Zack had custom-made his own Buster Sword, a large flat sword that was as heavy as Cloud's and when he saw how easy Cloud managed it, he created a second Buster Sword for the blond.

Cloud ran his keycard back through the door to the gym and walked in, surprised to see the lights off. Normally Zack was already here, shirt hanging off a chair and his Buster Sword out before him, warming up with quick and sharp movements.

The cadet frowned as he turned on the lights, seeing nothing that could even hint that SOLDIER had already been here. He walked over to the familiar corner they practiced in and slipped off his armored shoulder plates, setting them on the bleachers where drill sergeants sometime pulled their classes in to watch the SOLDIERS practice.

He removed his Buster Sword from the sheath on his back and slid his feet out to the proper position and begun to warm-up, hoping Zack would show up soon.

- - - - - - -

Ten o'clock came and went and there was still no sign of Zack to even show up for the normal practice. Cloud was a little ticked that he hadn't even bothered to contact him to tell him if he was staying late with Sephiroth or the guys and to not even bother showing up. He hoped it wasn't something like Zack was hurt became then Cloud would feel guilty for even thinking that Zack didn't care about him.

Cloud sighed and grabbed his shoulder pads, sliding the Buster Sword back through his harness and closing up the gym for the night. He walked slowly back to their room—it was funny even now for him to say that—yawning tiredly all the way. His suspicion spike when the door opened without his card. He walked in warily and kicked off his shoes.

"Zack?" He called, leaning his sword against the wall and closing the door. He walked down the hall to his and Zack's room and looked in, spotting the SOLDIER asleep. His anger spiked and he walked in, intending to wake him up and ask him where the hell he was. When he leaned over the bed to wake up Zack, a strong whiff of alcohol caught his nose and he stumbled back with disgust on his face.

Zack went and got drunk with his buddies instead of practicing with Cloud. The blonde hid his anger and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, shedding his sweat-soaked clothes quickly and wrapping a towel around his waist, walking back into the living room and collapsing upon the dark blue couch in front of the large T.V.

He fell asleep, quiet as a mouse, and that's how Zack found him the next morning in the kitchen making himself toast.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I'm not that all positive on the total events of what went on in SOLDIER and Shinra's army so most of this is just making it off the top of my head and getting ideas from other Fanfiction writers. If anything is wrong, just tell me!

Review please! It feeds my ego!


	2. Chapter 1: Monday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter One: Monday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13- eventual R

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Zack's lewd mouth

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter One of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! There's not enough written for this cute pairing! Also, note that sometimes it seems as if someone else is narrating it, it's meant to be Cloud's thoughts basically.

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide. _Also to my older younger sister, Nyoko Iso who even though she doesn't play Final Fantasy, she's a lover for Yaoi everywhere!

_

* * *

_

"Morning…" Zack murmured as he wandered into the kitchen the next morning, rubbing his messy raven hair with a towel as it dripped water down his chest. Cloud ignored him and continued to smear butter and jelly onto his toast.

Zack raised a brow when Cloud didn't give his normal chipper greeting and he sat down slowly at the small table, rubbing at his wet hair. "Good morning Cloud," he said louder, hoping that the cute blonde just hadn't heard him. But when he didn't get so much as a smile from his roommate, he frowned and realized something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" Zack asked, walking up behind his friend and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Something's bugging you…" He nuzzled his neck and Cloud merely picked up his toast and moved out of the embrace, a stoic expression on his lips.

Zack heard the _clack_ of boots and looked down, surprised to see Cloud already dressed and ready for another harsh day of reviews for the SOLDIER exam that was coming up on Wednesday.

"Cloud?" He called but the blonde pushed past him and picked up the cheap steel sword that the classes made them use. Cloud would have much rather preferred his Buster Sword, but that could get him in big trouble if he brought that.

"Hey, are we going to have… practice…" Zack trailed off as it hit him. He groaned as he sat back down at the table. Cloud didn't even spare him a look as he walked out through the door, keycard and sword in his hands.

"Damn…" Zack moaned as he banged his head against the table. That proved to be a bad thing to do since he had a rather painful hangover from last night. "Why did I have to do that!" He moaned out and lowered his head, slower this time.

"What did you do this time to make Strife run off so quick?" Sephiroth said, walking in through the open door with his master keycard.

Zack raised his head and Sephiroth raised a brow at the ragged appearance and red eyes. "I skipped out training with Cloud last night and instead went drinking with some buddies of mine and was passed out when he got here. That… and I completely ignored him yesterday."

Sephiroth chuckled and rummaged through the fridge, producing soymilk and vanilla, something that Zack didn't know he had. "So you skipped out on practice with him and ignored him." The silver-haired General began to mix things together, making a very good-smelling drink.

"Yeah…. Are you about to give me advice?" He asked and lifted his head, looking at his long-time friend.

Sephiroth chuckled to himself. "Maybe. You realize that Strife sees you more as a mentor, as do you see him more as a cadet. The fact that you ditched him to hang with those other SOLDIER idiots you call friends is a blow to him. That, and you didn't even tell him you were going out."

He handed the brown drink to Zack who sniffed it warily before pinching his nose and tipping it back. He knew better than to ask what the hell Sephiroth was giving him. He gave a deep breath after the oddly fruity drink slid down his throat and opened his eyes, letting his nose go. "What should I do?"

Sephiroth picked up the empty glass and slid it into the sink, his leather coat fluttering with movement. He walked towards the door and threw a small but nonetheless grin towards his longtime friend. "Why don't you apologize to Strife?"

The door closed softly and Zack looked at his hands for a moment, violet Mako tracing the innumerable scars scattered over harsh and rough hands. "Apologize to him?" He scoffed, but the idea was sounding better by the moment.

"Alright!" He got up and pushed the stool back underneath the island in the kitchen. Surprisingly his hangover was quickly disappearing and he made a mental note to ask Sephiroth what that mix was for future reference.

Zack made quick work of his shower and called his office on the Seventeenth Floor to leave a message saying that he had to reschedule practice with Sephiroth and the first three regiments of SOLDIER. He picked up his own Buster Sword, closed the door—made sure it was locked this time—and walked down the hallway, tucking his card into the front pocket of his shirt.

Grunts and command shouts echoed down the hallway as he jogged past the dorms of the second class SOLDIERs and then into the large open area of the cafeteria where a few SOLDIERs were enjoying breakfast. He ignored his drinking buddies who were groaning with hangovers and he had no qualms about giving them a rude finger gesture before running outside.

The recruit training gym was placed on the far corner of the whole Shinra training facility and he had to take one break, wondering why he didn't eat anything after that drink that Sephiroth gave him. He ran the rest of the way and opened the doors, sliding in, looking for his favorite blonde recruit.

Cloud was off in a corner, practicing with that ever-serious look on his face. Sometimes all Zack wanted to do was kiss those lips and make a different expression appear there. He walked over to Sergeant O'Reily and tapped his shoulder.

The old redhead turned around and beamed upon seeing Zack, his beloved ex-student standing there. "Zack! What a surprise to see you here? What can I do for you?"

Zack pointed to Cloud. "He shows promise for SOLDIER. Mind if I go and train him out a bit?"O'Reily blinked but gave a slow nod and Zack made his way over to Cloud Strife, commenting on a few other recruits and correcting poses.

When he got in front of Cloud, his playful grin disappeared and he put the tip of his sword to the floor. "Cloud." The blonde continued to warm-up, ignoring his roommate.

"Cloud, look at me." A blue glare was all he got before the blonde stopped for a moment, rolling his shoulders. Zack leaned against his Buster Sword. "Fine, will you spar with me? I'm supposed to be training you. Not flirting with the pretty blonde chocobo."

Cloud merely lifted the cheap silver sword and Zack grinned. Finally, a reaction! He leaned his sword against the wall and picked up another silver practice one.

"Alright, Cloud. I just realized earlier what made you so made at me when Sephiroth came over to cure my hangover." He attacked the blonde, watching as Cloud's feet moved smoothly, hands turning the sword to block the attack perfectly. Maybe he had been training the kid too much…

"I'm sorry for ditching the practice last night and for not telling you. I'm sorry for ignoring you too." It didn't even provoke an eyebrow raise and Zack dug deeper. "I'm eternally sorry for ignoring you when my idiotic friends showed up yesterday when we were on break."

Nothing.

Now Zack was becoming irritated. What was going to make the kid believe that he was truly sorry? "Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your recruit career until you pass the SOLDIER entrance exams?" He griped and Cloud backed him up with a series of evenly placed blows against his practice sword.

"Come on, Spike. You have to talk to me sometime! We can't live together and not speak!" Cloud gave him a look as if saying, _"Wanna bet on that?"_ This made Zack inch up on his frustrated chart.

"If this isn't going to work, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures," Zack said evenly, pushing back the smile that was threatening to escape past his pale lips. Cloud furrowed his brows and pressed against Zack's sword, challenging the Mako-enhanced violet eyes. "Alright, you asked for it."

Just as Zack was jumping back to kneel down, O'Reily's whistle shrilly echoed around the gym and Cloud focused his attention on O'Reily, missing the way Zack's face fell at the fact he could no longer "propose his apology" to Cloud Strife.

The recruits left for the open fields andO'Reily walked over to Zack. "Zachary, what do you think of Strife? He seemed to be fighting better than I've seen all training."

Zack picked up his Buster Sword and hefted it over his shoulder. "He's SOLDIER material, all right. Probably second-class. He's a little on the scrawny side but there's more strength to him." Zack rubbed his arms for emphasis andO'Reily looked impressed.

"I'll be sure to check out this strength of his. Maybe there is more to him than what meet's the eye. Good-day, Zachary."O'Reily left with a salute and Zack weakly returned it, yawning on the way.

- - - - - - -

Cloud fumed silently as he walked outside with the rest of the recruits. The gall of Zack! Showing up like that and just spurting out apologies! The thought was nice and a warm feeling settled in his stomach when he realized that Zack had actually woken up early from his hangover to come all the way to Cloud's class and say he was sorry.

The idea about him ignoring Zack forever was a tempting idea, but he knew he'd never be able to do it. Believe it or not, he was actually fond of the hyperactive SOLDIER. Not fond as some fan-girls may wish, but it was a definite fondness that he almost wished went beyond the gates of friendship.

An idea began to form in his head as he was paired up with a rather tough and bravado-looking fella who just chuckled at the looked of Cloud and made a comment about _,"I eat shrimps like you for breakfast!"_ Didn't anyone believe in copyright anymore?

Anyways, back to his plan. He could find a way to see just how much Zack truly cared for him and if it even went beyond the borders of friendship. He could ignore him for a week. Cloud's brows scrunched together cutely and the big guy charged him, pulling his sword up for a downward slice that was meant to take off his shoulder, instead it merely bounced off Cloud's sword.

He had heard it once on the radio while cooking—girly yes, but it was better than trying to watch Zack wrestle with the telephone and order out—and wondered what it would be like to truly ignore someone for a week.

Cloud frowned again and attacked the burly guy, parrying his next attack and lightly hitting his shin in an imitation of what would have happened if they had not been just practicing. Why was he so mad at Zack, even after he had apologized?

This puzzled Cloud to no end. But he knew he was angry for more than just the obvious reasons. It wasn't like his feelings were hurt, he knew they were but not so hurt that even Zack's cute and sometimes far-fetched apologies wouldn't weaken his defenses. There was something deeper that Cloud was too afraid to admit or even think about it, hence the ponderings of his mind.

When the burly man's next hit came dangerously close to striking his crotch, Cloud decided that decisions that took more than a few brain cells of thought to be made had to be pushed away until a later time when he was not getting castrated by a silver sword that looked like it didn't know the meaning of getting cleaned.

Sadly enough, that meant pushing his thoughts about ignoring Zack for a week into the back of his cluttered mind.

- - - - - - -

Dinner that night was an odd affair, Zack mused, watching the way Cloud did his best to cook without even giving Zack a look or reprimand him for drinking out of the carton. _Odd_ was bit of an understatement, Zack thought, reevaluating how their time had gone since Cloud had gotten back from training.

Zack had been normal. He'd given his greeting of, _Spiky! I'm home! Care to give me a foot rub?_ But all he had gotten was the bare back of a blonde-haired recruit coming out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a spare towel, another draped precociously on his luscious and almost feminine hips.

"Cloud…" Zack started, swirling his beer around. The blonde continued to cook, unaware of Zack's sudden turn of thought. "Earlier when I came home. I never noticed it, but you have the greatest hips I've ever seen."

Cloud froze, his head in the fridge as he was setting the milk back in. He shook his head and went back to cooking, making sure to hide the blush that had developed on his cheeks.

"No, really," Zack continued as if he hadn't noticed the way Cloud had frozen up at that remark. "You don't take nearly enough credit for them. They're absolutely luscious! All curvy and then your waist tapers down underneath your pants…" Zack trailed off, daydreaming. Suddenly, a rare and somewhat unpleasant grin appeared on his face. He leaned foreword, chin in the palm of his hand.

"Cloud, are you circumcised?" The recruit covered his curse as he burnt his hand on the pan on top of the stove. He winced as the burn throbbed painfully. He shook it off as a good SOLDIER was taught and went back to cooking. _Why yes, Zack. I am._ He answered in his mind.

Zack shrugged and leaned back slightly on the stool. "I really wonder sometimes. They say that circumcision is better, but I'm not all that sure. If you are, Cloud, care to test that theory?" Nothing.

"It would be something, wouldn't it Cloud? I bet anything that you're a bottom." Cloud turned and sat the plate none-to-gently on the table, giving a strained smile at Zack. "Looks great. It could go really well with a side of delicious Cloud hip."

The look on Cloud's surprised face was enough to make Zack grin and chomp down into the plate of noodles. "This is great Cloud. Maybe Cloud ass would be better with this dish…"

Cloud turned his head to hide his flush as he filled up his own plate. He was beginning to regret his self-induced bet on ignoring Zack. With the SOLDIER spurting out sexual comments at every encounter, it was almost too distracting. And—

"Are we going to practice afterwards?" Cloud sighed. And practice was probably going to be worse than normal, too. He gave a small nod, the only "real communication" with the SOLDIER all day.

Zack grinned. "Great! More chance to see you take off your shirt!" Cloud, no surprise, didn't say anything and Zack was mentally wondering if Cloud really was circumcised...

- - - - - - -

Practice was almost as straightforward as it normally is. Save for the lewd comments spouting from Zack's lips every other move, setting the normally panting and stoic blonde on edge.

Zack began to think as he sparred, which is never a good thing. Mako treatments equals enchanced mental capacity, with equals he's able to think a lot quicker and about a lot more random things while keeping some of his mind on the task at hand. This time, he was thinking about what to do to make Cloud speak to him again.

Cloud was already proving that he could make himself ignore the raven-haired SOLDIER all day if he wished. But, there has to be a way to break him. You can break open Hojo's glass containers so there has to be a way to break through Cloud stoic nature.

Zack parried the next attack and shot his Buster Sword directly towards Cloud knee, he wasn't expecting the kick to his sword to the suddenly dangerous looking elbow to jut into this stomach. When Cloud backed off, Zack gave him a big grin.

"That was great, Cloud! Not relying on your sword! Keep this up and you're sure to make SOLDIER!" Cloud rolled his eyes and readied himself again.

Zack's mind wandered again. Maybe there was a systematic way of breaking things down here. Cloud only showed any kind of emotion when he was annoying him in class, making lewd comments at dinner and giving him overall praise. The violet-eyed man furrowed his brows. A connection…

A light bulb seemed to pop over his head. That was it!

He'd just have to wait till tomorrow to try out his first mission in Operation: MCHAMMER (Make Cloud Have A Mental Meltdown En Route).

* * *

Alright, the MCHAMMER thing at the end was too good to pass up. Think there's another way to make that work? 

My reviewers, thank you so much! Can't do a review reply, so I'm just gonna list your names!; Yukiislikesnow, Artemis, Heir to the World, -Syciara-, OmniStrife, Vivi orunatia and Nyoko Iso.

NOTE----If anyone like Final Fantasy X-2 and wouldn't mind beta-ing a Gippal/OC, Baralai/Paine, Rikku/Issaru fic, leave a review, please?


	3. Chapter 2: Tuesday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Two: Tuesday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Two of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! Now, Zack's gonna put Operation: MCHAMMER into action. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!_ -_throws up confetti-

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

Cloud furrowed his yellow brows, concentrating on making sure that his toast got into his mouth and not into his yellow chocobo hair. That already happened once. He was confused about what Zack had said that morning when they woke up.

Zack did his normal routine; he woke up, showered, gave Cloud an over-enthusiastic kiss on his forehead and grabbed the papers he was supposed to do the night before and then he ran off. But before he left, he looked at Cloud with a shit-eating grin on his face and said one word, _Flies._

"Flies? What the hell is that?" Cloud muttered angrily, stabbing his food with a fork. He wasn't quite sure why he was eating toast with a fork. Maybe he was too lazy to pick it up. That happens sometimes.

"Hey, Cloud! Come on, O'Reily wants another practice in!" A voice came at the door, pounding some odd beat on the other side. Cloud gulped the last of his food and grabbed his silver practice sword, opening the door and locking it behind him.

His good friend, Ken stood there, grinning at the lopsided look on Cloud's face. "What's the matter Blondie? Zack not give you any last night?" Cloud blushed horribly and shoved his red-haired friend away from him.

"And you call yourself my friend," he muttered and Ken just grinned. He grabbed Cloud's arm and started to tug him down towards the training gym where O'Reily was probably standing there, smoking a cigar and wondering when his favorite taunt toy was going to get there.

Zack sighed for the millionth time that day. Ever since he had gotten in the office that morning, Sephiroth had sat him down and promptly piled his desk up to the ceiling in papers that needed to be approved… signed…and later thrown to the Shinra peons.

There hadn't been a single second all day where he could slip away and start working on Mission: Annoyance, Operation: MCHAMMER. Sephiroth was even standing at his door right now, looking at his second-in-command with something akin to sadistic amusement on making the SOLDIER work till his fingers were tired from signing and he couldn't read straight.

"Sephy…" Zack whined, stopping from his work for a moment to look up at the General who was flicking off invisible dust from his leather clothes. "Let me have a break!"

"So you can go check up on the Strife kid?" Sephiroth asked nonchalantly, looking over at his _friend_ who suddenly had a little blush on his cheeks. "Zachary, if you want to go check up on him, just tell me."

Zack's mouth dropped open. "Y-you mean that if I wanted to all I would have to do is tell you and you would have let me go!"

Sephiroth moved out of the doorway. "Make sure that you get back in time to finish the rest of the training forms by midnight tonight. Tseng is coming to pick them up in the morning."

Zack closed his gaping jaw and grabbed his Buster Sword that was leaning against his wall, surrounded by boxes of items that he had never bothered to unpack. He grabbed his second Buster sword that was lying there from where he had been polishing and cleaning it up earlier. He darted past Sephiroth grinning and shouting over his shoulder, "You're a sneaky bastard Seph, but that's why I stick around!"

Zack ran into the elevator and pressed the ground floor level. He chuckled, grinning at himself and Sephiroth. If he had known that all he had to do was ask, he would have been out of there as soon as he got in that morning after giving Cloud that little hint on what his annoyance would be like.

The elevator dinged and he walked out and through a side door, thankful for the way that Shinra had set up the facility so that the training grounds were right next to the offices in case the higher-ups wanted to look out over the recruits and cadets.

As he walked past the open fields, he saw many other recruits just practicing on their own and sparring, getting worked up for the SOLDIER exams that were the next day. Zack eyed them as he walked by, placing each recruit into a class in his mind. Disappointment filled him. There seemed to be far too many to-be officers here. Only a few that would make it into SOLDIER and even then those numbers would be cut in half when many got sick and died from the Mako experiments.

A sigh escaped his throat and then he was slipping into the training gym, looking for a familiar blonde head. He wandered over to O'Reily who seemed to be shouting obscenities at Cloud. Irritation welled up inside Zack but he ignored it, instead tapping the Sergeant on the shoulder.

"What do you—Oh, Zack!" O'Reily immediately brightened up and Zack mentally wondered if O'Reily had more than appropriate feelings for him.

"Sergeant O'Reily, I'm here to work with Strife again," Zack said, professional voice back in place. O'Reily's eyes widened. "I told you once, O'Reily, he's SOLDIER material. Mako treatments will be nice to him, I'm sure."

O'Reily stuttered with his next sentence and Zack walked past him, going straight to Cloud who was sparring with Ken. "Strife," He said once, sharply and surprised baby blues darted around to connect with Zack's glowing violet ones.

All Cloud did was give him a short nod of acknowledgment and Zack leaned both Buster Swords against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just here to study you," he said and gestured for Cloud to go back sparring. "This is a SOLDIER examination."

Ken's dull brown eyes widened and he looked to Cloud. "Hey, you better be on your best." He said, warning his friend. Cloud just scoffed but didn't say anything.

Zack gave a mental cheer when Cloud first slid into his stance. Sure the stance was perfect! Zack made him get it down, but today was Mission: Annoyance and he was here to make everything annoying. "Strife, spread your feet further, keeps your hands closer around the hilt." The blonde's eyes widened for just a moment before he did as he was asked and then gave a mocking look to Zack as if saying, _'There, anything else your highness?'_

"Continue." He waved his hand and watched as Ken charged Cloud, the tip of his blade dragging along the ground as he brought it up, aiming it towards Cloud's crotch. Cloud mentally sighed. What was it with everyone trying to castrate him? He brought the silver blade up and expertly deflected the blade, bringing his foot up with the swing to swipe out Ken's feet from underneath him.

"Strife, act quicker. That was too slow for SOLDIER." A small tick seemed to form above a pale yellow brow and Cloud moved back to his former position.

_Why was Zack here?_ Cloud questioned himself, defending himself from Ken's next attack, this time at his neck. He acted as quick as Zack had taught him and spun around, kicking out at Ken's lower back, surely leaving a boot imprint and then when Ken landed, he pressed the tip of the practice sword into Ken's neck.

"Hey, Cloud, you're doing good," Ken gasped out between breaths and Cloud removed his foot and sword, helping his friend up. "Guess you're getting SOLDIER tomorrow," he said softly, just so Zack wouldn't hear.

"Strife, that was better, but the dead time between when your foot hit his back and your sword hit his neck was enough time for a fourth class SOLDIER to escape from underneath you. Remember, speed it everything," Zack said, walking around them.

He was actually having much more fun than normal. While he was slowly driving Cloud to insanity, hence Operation: MCHAMMER, he was helping the recruit with things he needed to pick up on to get into SOLDIER. He was already planning on getting strings pulled to see just how far the kid could get and if he was first class material.

"Strife—"

Too quick for him to see, Cloud had slammed him up against the wall with a booted foot and at the same time—or so it seemed—a silver practice sword was pressed against his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Zack gave a sheepish grin and Cloud raised a brow as if saying, _'Fast enough?'_

"Great, Strife." His hand next to his thigh twitched. "But you ought to watch where you pin your enemy." He shot his hand out, grabbing his Buster Sword and swinging it up towards Cloud.

The recruit jumped back and looked at Zack who was spinning his sword lovingly with one arm. Ken stared in awe at the strength of the first class SOLDIER. The Buster Swords were known to be incredibly heavy, heavier than what most SOLDIERS could use. Zack picked up the second one and tossed it to Cloud.

Ken's mouth dropped open when Cloud caught it, only buckling slightly for he had never had the Mako treatments that made it seem as light as a feather. "C-Cloud?" He asked and Cloud just gave him a tight smile.

"Come on Strife. I know you can do this. Let's give these recruits a show." Cloud shrugged and rested the tip of his sword in the ground, watching Zack warily. The SOLDIER brought his sword up and charged Cloud, quick legs making his speed unmatchable. Cloud brought his sword up as soon as he saw Zack move and blocked the first attack, buckling a bit under the combined weight of his Buster Sword, Zack's, and Zack.

"Cloud… how are you?" Ken trailed off and Zack grinned.

"Strife here lived near a Mako Reactor in Nibelheim." Cloud frowned at that fact. True, his home he and his mother had lived in happened to be right next to a Mako Reactor. When he was younger he decided to go play in the water that was polluted with Mako extracts and he got doused with a small dose of Mako that gave him just enough strength to make fights lean towards his way.

"Oh… no wonder…" Ken mused to himself and by now the neighboring partners had stopped sparring and were watching Cloud and Zack knock it out.

Cloud grinned and wrapped his leg around Zack's waist, pulling their hips together and he used the surprise to his advantage, flipping Zack to the side and falling to the ground, their swords unlatching and Cloud rolled off to the side, jumping up.

"That was nice, Strife. You're movements were far too wrong. What if I would have liked that movement instead of being surprised? You could have been in a nasty disposition there," he warned and a barely noticeable blush covered his cheeks.

Swell job I'm doing here… Ignoring him for a week. I guess the silent treatment works better than nothing. He is my commanding officer and he wants to spar in class… I guess I have to pay him some sort of attention.

"Strife!" O'Reily's voice rang out. Cloud cringed and Zack got up, both pushing the tips of their Buster Swords into the ground. O'Reily marched over and Zack decided to defend his friend, roommate and hopefully—in Zack's mind—one day a lover.

"O'Reily, I was just teaching him how to be quicker against SOLDIERS," Zack tried but O'Reily shoved by him.

"I don't care about that! I care about this!" He immediately tried to pull on Cloud's Buster Sword but all he got was a flushed red face and strained muscles trying to pull it out of the ground. "He shouldn't even own a Buster Sword!"

"It was my spare," Zack butted in.

"I don't care. You should know better than to let him use something like this." O'Reily gestured to the sword and Cloud picked the sword out of the ground with only a small amount of strain. He couldn't train with it for long, that's why Zack built him a much lighter one that he kept in his room.

"Sir." Cloud handed held the Buster Sword up for examination and O'Reily's eyes just barely widened. Zack grinned triumphantly at that one small word. He hadn't caused it, but at least he got to hear Cloud's delectable voice!

"Strife…" O'Reily sighed. "Don't bother me for the rest of the day." He marched off and when he noticed that the rest of the recruits had gathered around he waved his arms. "Everyone! Back to your places! SOLDIER exams are tomorrow! You better be in tip-top shape!"

Ken shook his head and went back to his self sparring and Cloud handing the heavy Buster Sword to Zack who grinned. "Sorry, I didn't have time to go back to the dorm and get your lighter one. This one I was just cleaning up in my office."

Cloud shrugged and picked up his silver practice sword. It felt too light in his hands after wielding the heavy Buster Sword and it must've shown on his face fore Zack laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. It's always like that. Now… back to getting your stance right." Cloud's eye started to twitch.

- - - - - - -

Dinner in the cafeteria was a mess in Cloud's mind. As soon as he walked in, Zack had snagged him by the waist, hauled him into his lap and wouldn't let him go, even thought he was struggling madly.

"Calm down, Spiky," Zack said but Cloud kept trying to wiggle around of his hold. "Stop moving or I'll talk about corn again." Cloud stilled.

Earlier, when Cloud had shifted classes from training to materia basics, Zack had decided to go into a rant about the cafeteria corn and how there was a Shinra Government conspiracy where the corn was not really corn, but Mako-enhanced rocks dyed yellow.

His rant went on for TWO HOURS.

How someone can rant about cafeteria corn is beyond Cloud's mental capacity. But, he mused, if anyone was able to do it, it would be the raven-haired SOLDIER.

"Just think, tomorrow's your SOLDIER exams…" Zack sighed in reminiscence. "I remember getting ready. Seph was my mentor. He drilled me deep into the night." Zack abruptly stopped at that and scooped mashed potatoes into his mouth. It wasn't as good as Cloud's home cooking but the blonde chocobo was probably pretty ticked at Zack for coming into his class, that he would probably put rocks into it.

"You'll remember you stance, right?" Zack asked the recruit on his lap. Cloud gave an annoyed sigh and nodded. "Your placement on the hilt?" Nod. "How quick you have to move?" Nod. "Remember, speed is everything." Nod. "Use your weight to your advantage." Tight nod. "Kick only when they're standing up." Tight nod. "When you're—"

He was cut off my two hands around his neck and Cloud's eyes glaring at him. Zack grinned and let him go. "Alright, talk to you later. Go get something to eat, Spike."

Cloud scurried off his lap and Zack leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs. Truth be told, he was a tad nervous about Cloud making SOLDIER. Sure, he knew that he was at least going to hit fourth-class, but if he didn't at least make second, Zack wouldn't be able to watch out for him and something might happen. Like when Zack had first met Cloud in the hallway.

The chair next to his squeaked a bit and he opened his violet eyes to see Sephiroth sitting there, a cup of coffee in his elegant hands. Another long night, Zack supposed. "Did you finish those papers?" Sephiroth asked, turning to look at his honorary friend. Zack nodded.

"I sat them in Tseng's office." There was a companionable silence between them, until…

"I heard that you were sparring with Strife. No surprise that he can wield that Buster Sword of yours," Sephiroth said and drank deeply from his cup.

"I was just getting him ready for SOLDIER exams… while completing a mission of my own operation," Zack said and scooped another gulp of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"What's this operation?"

Zack sat down his spoon and turned to Sephiroth and calmly crossed his legs, cloth scratching against cloth. "It's called operation MCHAMMER." Sephiroth choked on his coffee slightly.

"So, what does MCHAMMER stand for?" Sephiroth said after a moment and wiped his lips clean.

"Make Cloud Have A Mental Meltdown En Route." He smiled when Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "So, how's it sound?"

"Zachary, I wonder about your intelligence. Good night." Sephiroth dropped the empty cup into a trashcan and pulled himself up to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zack looked towards where he had seen Cloud settle down and frowned when he didn't see the spiky-haired blonde. "Guess he went to bed… or study on the materia. He's not too hot there."

He threw the rest of his food away and picked up his armor that he had taken off earlier. With a yawn, he made his way towards the dorm, wondering just how Cloud's exam was going to go tomorrow.

Cloud was awake when Zack came in later. He hadn't even bothered to show up for their practice and Zack probably wasn't even bothering to wonder where Cloud was. The blonde was curled up in the large bed that he and Zack normally shared… well, until Cloud had started ignoring the SOLDIER.

He opened his eyes and pulled the cover down to look at Zack as the SOLDIER undressed. His eyes followed every thin white scar on the tanned back and then below the waistband of the pants over firmly muscled and smooth globes of his ass. Cloud flushed and ducked his head back underneath the covers

He knew Zack's ritual by heart; he'd get undressed, then admire himself in the mirror for a moment, then he'd pull on a pair of shorts and slip underneath the covers, stretching out on his side.

But, tonight, it was different. Nobody slid underneath the covers. No heat surrounded Cloud like it normally did when Zack would scoot closer and drape an arm over his lean and almost feminine waist. Cloud sat up in the large, dark blue bed and the silk slid down his bare shoulders. He looked around the darkened room, and frowned when he didn't see a familiar form standing anywhere.

He slipped out of the bed, Zack's dark blue sweat-pants hanging loose on his hips as he padded towards the dark living room, the mandatory red light hanging in the corner, casting an eerie glow around the room. And there was Zack, asleep on the couch, shivering slightly.

Cloud smiled and grabbed the blanket, laying it over the SOLDIER. He may be seriously mad at Zack, but he was too nice at heart to let the SOLDIER get sick over a simple ignorance of his best friend.

Cloud padded back to the room and fell asleep, going over the materia that would be on the written portion.

* * *

Hmmm… longer chapter. I liked it end. It was kinda sweet.

And to my lovely reviewers, Andrea Roberts, Vivi orunatia, Heir to the World, Sekre, animeobsession, Meza, Nyoko Iso, yukiislikesnow, and Omni Strife.

And to Vivi orunatia, sounds like a peachy idea! I'm finishing up the editings and if you still want to do it, I'll drop you a line.

And then to Meza, I realized my mistake and went back, fixing them all to "O'Reily". He's now an Irish Sergeant.


	4. Chapter 3: Wednesday Part One

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Three: Wednesday**

**SOLDIER EXAM—Part One**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13-R-ish

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language, and there is a bit of bloody gore near the end of this chapter.

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Three of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! How'd ya'll like the MCHAMMER idea? Alright! It's the day of the SOLDIER Exam! How will Cloud take it? OMG! Allow me to scream and run around in little circles. -does just what she said- I've never gotten so many reviews in just the first three chapters! 8 reviews in chapter 1, 9 reviews in chapter two and 10 reviews in chapter 3! 27 reviews total! That's really cool.

-_Note: This is spilt into two parts because I made it uber-long._

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

Wednesday morning… The SOLDIER exam.

Cloud hurriedly dressed, not even bothering to even try to attempt on combing his hair. He knew that if he didn't get down to the training arena by seven sharp he'd be out before he's even in.

SOLDIER exams were slightly different from anything. You were allowed the weapon of your choosing and there were older SOLDIERS who had healing materia in case something happened. He quickly pulled on his familiar and worn shoulder pad and dashed out of the shared room, looking at the couch where Zack had slept.

What he saw made him stop. Zack wasn't there. It was a miracle to even think the SOLDIER was up at this ungodly time of the day! Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thought he grabbed the hilt of his lightweight Buster Sword and slipped it through the harness on his back, running out the door, another piece of toast between his lips.

- - - - - - -

"Today are the SOLDIER Exams," Sergeant Okuda started, hands clasped behind his back as he paced in front of the sixty-two recruits that were fitted to take the test. Cloud Strife was in the front, standing straight, eyes looking directly ahead, as one were taught.

"In fifteen minutes you will be released to the training forests where you have to find your way towards the center where a battle awaits you. Third class SOLDIERS will be patrolling the trees so if you are hurt or in emanate danger, shoot the flare you have into the sky. Hopefully someone will get there before you're monster meat.

"Yes, there are actual monsters in there. I trust everyone to make it out alive, otherwise I will be sorely disappointed," he finished speaking and turned his head towards a door. It opened and seven SOLDIERS walked out, Zack leading them, face blank and serious.

"There are seven of you in this group that have caught the eye of a SOLDIER. When you are released, these seven SOLDIERS will come and find you, teaching you extra things that you will need when you come upon the creature in the middle of the forest that is suited to your skills. How you defeat this creature is what rates you to what class you become. Or for some of you, your rank as an officer."

Nods came from the group and Okuda looked at his watch, then at the sun. "You have untilfifteen hundred hours to complete this portion of the exam. From there, we go to your written exam, which is being given by Sergeant Onroy. Good luck!" He saluted and moved off as he raised a gun and fired it.

Immediately the recruits disappeared into the training forest and Zack lost sight of the bouncing blonde head. He turned to Okuda who was counting seconds down on his watch. "Five, four, three, two, one. Go, find your recruit and begin the lessons. Zack, wait a moment." The other six SOLDIERS, all second class nodded and ran with surpassed human speed towards the forest, each going in separate directions.

"Yes, Okuda?" Zack said, turning to face his past sergeant. Okuda pulled his hat off and ran a hand across his balding head.

"You're here to study Strife, are you not?" Zack gave a sharp nod. "The kid's a pain in the ass, but if you think he's First Class material… well… I'm sure that that's all that matters." Zack raised a brow and held onto the hilt of his Buster Sword as he ran towards the forest, following where he had last seen Cloud Strife run off to.

- - - - - - -

Cloud looked around the next tree, listening for a moment for footsteps or broken branches. He wasn't being paranoid… truth was, he hadn't had the time to use the restroom early and to be plain and simple, he had to take a leak incredibly bad.

It went against Zack's and Shinra's teachings to expose himself like this but he didn't really care at the moment. When you gotta go, you gotta go.

He bowed his head back with a sigh and looked up through the trees, wondering why the canopies were so think in this area. He sighed and tucked himself back in before zipping up. Just as he was turning around to grab his sword a whistle rang throughout the air.

He brought the Buster Sword up to a defensive stance and almost chopped Zack's leg when the first class SOLDIER jumped down from a tree, landing in a crouch. A big and triumphant grin was on his face.

"I knew it! You _are_ circumcised!" Cloud's mouth fell open and it looked like he wanted to say something. When he realized this, he kept his mouth closed and turned his head, hiding the blush. Zack buckled down to business. He knew from past experience that the faster you defeated the main enemy, the greater the score that Shinra's leading experts and Sephiroth gave.

Zack told Sephiroth to be incredibly lenient with the kid. Sephiroth had scoffed and said, _'Why would I have to be lenient with Strife? You say he's great. Even talent. Something you're hiding Zachary?'_

An elbow nudged him in the side and he watched as Cloud walked away slowly, his Buster Sword back in the harness, one hand on the hilt just like Zack had taught him. Zack grinned again. "My own little pupil!" He said to himself quietly.

Cloud walked through the forest quietly, mulling over why he got stuck with Zack again. Maybe the gods were against him… again. Thinking about what happened yesterday, with him almost killing Zack in the gym and then almost choking him in the cafeteria with his annoyances, Cloud wondered if there was something else that Zack was hiding up his sleeve for today. There most likely was, and he wasn't too keen on finding out.

But, yesterday had been a tad better just to have Zack's presence around. He did that to him. Something about the hyperactive SOLDIER who draped himself over Sephiroth like a fur coat was just what Cloud needed to keep a clear mind. He didn't mind it much when they were sparring, but when Zack started to shoot out just annoying and stupid little things like _'move your feet 2.4 degrees northeast…'_ that's when things started to get out of control.

Zack kept his eyes wandering through the forests, his muscles taunt. Realizing that Cloud had no idea what they would most likely meet in the training forest, he jogged up to his blonde companion, surprisingly quiet. He tapped Cloud and surprised blue eyes turned to latch onto the glowing orbs.

He raised a brow and crossed his arms, expecting something. Zack gestured around the forest. "You've never been around a real monster, have you?" Cloud grudgingly had to shake in head in a negative answer. "Well, these lurking creeps aren't even your normal behemoths and flans. Shinra has a genetics division where they experiment on the normal monsters and their failures, they turn out into the forest. Now—"

A pained roar cut through his sentence and immediately both went on defensive, swords drawn and placed in front of them in a cross-hair fashion. "Now, if you get hit by one, tell me immediately Cloud. These things aren't to be messed with. Some had deadly poison in their veins."

A small scoff came from Cloud and Zack wondered if he would tell him if he was injured. Snapped twigs and cracks came from the right and Zack moved out of the way. He was only here to supervise and help when it got out of hand.

Cloud gaped at the giant mutant thing that charged out of the trees. Zack immediately knew it was weak by the barely noticeable glow in its eye and thought about telling Cloud about it. But the look of determination on Cloud's face was enough to silence him.

Cloud readied the lightweight sword in his hand and crouched, looking for a weak spot in the protruding bone that seemed to cover its body. There! Behind the front leg… piece. The creature roared and charged foreword, bulky body rocking side to side. Cloud ran foreword at once, going around the far left flank to stab the sword into the ground near its leg and jackknife around, slamming his boots into the fleshy part where blood was already dripping from used and torn muscles.

"Come on Cloud! You can beat it!" Zack shouted. The thing screamed, a deep and unearthly sound that sent shivers racing up and down his spine. Zack called. "Behind you!"

Cloud ducked foreword, just missing getting whapped by the long and stringy bone-linked tail. He shivered as he realized this monster was inside-out. The creature turned his white and red head, jaws open and rows upon rows of shark-like teeth winking innocently at him in the dim sunlight. "Come one! Hit 'em with a left hook! A right hook…" Zack trailed off as he looked down at his favorite blonde.

Fear flashed over Cloud's face and he stumbled backwards, pulling up his sword just in time to avoid those teeth mashing into his torso.

"Damn it." Zack cursed and ran foreword, withdrawing his Buster Sword as he went. He lunged, jumping beyond normal standards and shoved the point into the skull, wincing at the sound of the screech against his precious blade and ran along the exposed spin, ripping vertebrae and essential motor functions to shreds.

The creature roared one last time and stumbled down before falling into a messy pile of bones and muscle. Zack withdrew his sword and flecked it off before slipping it back into his harness. He jumped off the side and walked towards Cloud who was still staring up in empty space where the creature's head had been moments before.

"Cloud…" Cloud jumped as if he had been shocked, looking up at Zack before scrambling away from the dead carcass, sword clasped tightly within white-knuckled hands. "Cloud… it's alright." Zack placed his hands on the recruit's shoulders and Cloud looked at him, fear evident.

Zack remembered when he had come through here two years ago. The exact same thing had happened to him, except he never got the first hit down. He got knocked unconscious and Sephiroth had to finish it off. When he came to Sephiroth told him that at least he didn't run off screaming like a Nancy boy. Zack admitted the thought had crossed his mind.

Cloud gave a stiff nod and his eyes returned to normal, his hold loosening just a bit from their death grip on the soft hilt. "You'll be okay, right?" Zack asked for confirmation and another stiff nod was his answer.

Cloud then brushed past him and took a deep breath. He turned his head up to the sky and made a promise, just like the promise he had made years ago with Tifa. _'I will make it to SOLDIER. I'll show Nibelheim that I am worth something. And… Zack won't have to protect me anymore.'_ He looked towards Zack before moving quietly foreword, lightweight Buster Sword now in front of him. _'I won't let that happen again.'_

_- - - - - - -_

"So, dear Sephiroth, how do you think everything will end up today?" Hojo asked, his nasal voice grating on the General's normally infinite patience. But, of course, his patience was always very limited when it came to the doctor who insisted on testing him and experimenting on him until there wasn't a drop of human left in his pathetic existence.

"Just as it always does, Doctor," he said shortly and continued to look down into the clearing where handlers stood, ready to bring out the appropriate monster when the appropriate recruit arrives. Himself, the doctor, the President of Shinra, Sergeant Okuda and some ninja from Wutai named Itachi all were gathered there, waiting for the presence of the to-be officers/SOLDIERS.

"Maybe there will be a better catch this year," Okuda said, crossing his arms. Sephiroth mentally agreed with the man. Cloud was a catch… the boy was already showing improvement… though, that just might have to do with the fact that Zack was personally training the boy. But, Cloud had rare talent and determination to make something of himself. Sephiroth hated to admit it, but the kid kind of reminded him of himself when he was training for the SOLDIER exam all those years ago. He trained and trained… and trained and sparred… took extra classes…

And look where it got him. Stuck in a plastic room with plastic windows that desperately needed cleaning with a bunch of old geezers who just wanted to see if the monsters would rip the recruits shirts off. The last comment Sephiroth didn't know if that was true for all of the old geezers, he at least knew it was true for Hojo and Mr. President.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the cages, wondering which monster Cloud would be given.

- - - - - - -

A twig snapped in the distance followed by a low vibration in the ground. Zack heard the sound, Cloud felt the rumble. Blue eyes scanned the trees, slightly glad that the trees weren't so thick this deep in the forest, which meant they were coming closer to the clearing.

"Hmm… stealthily," Zack mused quietly for himself and once again, walked backwards to be out of Cloud's way. Cloud, realizing that Zack was giving him room again to fight, steeled his nerves and made sure that there was no way he was going to freeze again like before.

"Ah, there's the sneaky bastard," Zack said and pointed his blade towards a darkened hole in the forest. A large and slimy-like caterpillar slithered out without making a sound and swirled around Cloud, ignoring Zack who had jumped backwards into a tree to watch from above. "Come on Cloud! You can send this worm crawling back to Shinra!" He shouted, but inside was a tad wary. The glow in this ones eyes were much brighter than the creature before.

The snake looked to be flipped from the inside out again but instead of bone protecting its body like the other creature, the rotting skin had a deep and thick layer of pus and infected muscle. Cloud swayed a bit from the smell but ripped off two seams from his jacket and stuffed them up his nose. Zack copied this move and cursed Shinra for giving him a heightened sense of smell.

The snake sneered and glowing golden eyes dripping with pus as it leaned foreword, snapping rotting jaws where a tongue slithered out, tasting the air, looking for Cloud. When it got close enough to the recruit he woke up from his trance again and Zack made a mental note to teach him out of that.

"Come on Cloud! You can do it!" He cheered from his place, knowing the snake wouldn't attack him even though he was probably far more easier prey than Cloud at the moment. Cloud shot foreword, and swung his sword down onto the sickening tongue, watching as the snake gave an ear-piercing shriek, throwing its head back and waving its empty mouth around.

"This time hit 'em with a left hook!" Cloud didn't waste any time. He brought his sword up and gave a downward slice towards the neck. "Hit 'em with a right hook!" The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he fell over onto his back, head hitting a rock with a sick crack. Zack winced.

"Cloud! Get up! I didn't mean for you to get hit with a right hook!" Zack shouted and coiled his legs. But when he saw the snake's jaws come to a stop maybe a foot from Cloud's chest he jumped to another tree to get another look.

Cloud gave a grim grin, holding his sword out in a cross-hair fashion across his chest, preventing the snake from closing his jaws completing around the recruit. "Asshole." Cloud hissed and threw his feet up, kicking the head back and jumping up, bringing his sword up with a thrust and shoving it through the bottom mandible and further, up through it's snout.

Another scream escaped the rotting throat and Cloud gasped in pain as the tail wrapped around his body, rotting flesh and pus streaming along him, getting his clothes dirty. The tail squeezed tighter but Cloud held onto his hilt, refusing to let go. (_"Come on! Use that sword to good use! I've seen you use sticks better!" Zack yelled.) _Cloud snarled and then the snake finally pulled free with another scream and Cloud brought his sword down, cutting a way out for him, snake tail falling off on either side of him.

"That's it!" Zack cheered, secretly relieved that nothing had come to harm the recruit. Cloud shoved the dead skin off him quickly and practically ripped off his shirt to get rid of the rotting flesh and pus that had covered him from his intimate time with the snake's tail. "Ewww… don't you look sexy like that…" Zack grimaced, sarcasm gracing his words.

Cloud looked down at the snake's head and kicked it over, opening its mouth and withdrawing a small silver necklace that had been caught on the fangs. It was a pair of dog-tags. Probably to some former Shinra officer. He pocketed them and turned towards Zack, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Great Cloud! You did magnificent! It was stupendous!" He gushed, jumping from the tree, hiding his grin behind flattery. "I've never seen anyone kill a snake that large by himself!"

Cloud scoffed to himself. _'You've probably never seen a snake that big at all.'_

"It was amazing how you did all of that! You were trapped, but then you kicked the sorry bastard and jumped up and went huzzah!" He made a few movements with his own sword and then the flat of Cloud's blade hit his head and he groaned, turning to the recruit.

"What the hell was that for!" He demanded, pouting at the pain in his head. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, remembering his self-proclaimed bet. Why the hell was Zack so damn annoying sometimes?

He stalked past Zack and into a clearing, blinking. The sun stung his eyes and Zack's especially. He was already seeing like day in the dark forest, but when the sun hits glowing Mako eyes, it tends to hurt for a moment.

"Ah, Private Cloud Strife. Surprisingly fast for someone of your statue," a guard said and eyed the pus that was dripping out of blonde hair and down a pale and surprisingly beautiful chest and then the rot covered arms and pants. His eyes widened at the pieces of cloth that were stuffed in Zack and his noses but then realized it was a smart idea when he got a whiff of Cloud. "I'd offer you a shower, but you must first face your final part of the SOLDIER exams."

Cloud looked to Zack and the SOLDIER walked foreword, a smile on his lips. "Sir." The guard saluted Zack and gestured for him to come back. "What level, sir?"

"Toss him the hardest beast you got, kid," Zack said and walked towards the tree that held the glass observatory. He felt, rather than saw Sephiroth come up behind him. "This will be interesting," he said.

"Of course, Zachary." Sephiroth said.

Cloud looked up at the guards who were now pulling a giant black cage on wheels towards him. He gulped and tightened his hands, stomach muscles bunching and twitching in anticipation. _'I can do this. Just like I can ignore Zack. Let's just hope it's not another pus-covered freak.'_

The yanked on the black tarp and Zack's eyes widened at the same time a scream escaped the cage. "Of all the monsters… fuck."

* * *

Sorry, cliffy in a way. The second part with have the final part of the exam and the materia written test. Also, that will be posted this Friday. 

And to my reviewers; Alatus, Seven Positions (I love the name!), Artemis, Heir to the World, Nyoko Iso, Artemis (again, thanks for double reviews! I squeal again!), Sekre, yukiislikesnow, animeobsession, and Beatrix Ravenclaw (sorry about giving the wrong date).

And to Heir to the World, the corn rant is very...odd to say the least. I actually went on a rant about it the other day at the airport and people stared at me. I'm used to it. XD

More reviews please? Feeds me ego.


	5. Chapter 4: Wednesday Part Two

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Four: Wednesday**

**SOLDIER EXAM—Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13-R-ish

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language, there is a bit of gore in the beginning, just with the mutant creature.

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Four of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! Alright, now it's time for the final battle with Cloud and the secret new monster. How will he fare? What will be the judges decision? Will Zack ever stop annoying Cloud?

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

RECAP

… _Cloud looked up at the guards who were now pulling a giant black cage on wheels towards him. He gulped and tightened his hands, stomach muscles bunching and twitching in anticipation. 'I can do this. Just like I can ignore Zack. Let's just hope it's not another pus-covered freak.'_

_The yanked on the black tarp and Zack's eyes widened at the same time a scream escaped the cage. "Of all the monsters… fuck."_…

* * *

Of all the monsters that they could bring out, they had to haul out the one wolf that liked to eat every sheep in the pasture. Fenrir, a dark-colored wolf with dripping fangs that liked to stab poor unsuspecting victims. This monster had been Sephiroth's challenge.

Cloud was lucky. He got a weaker version. Shinra had mutated Fenrir so he was rotting. And when you rot, you grow weaker… and weaker. This version was maybe on half the power or less of the one Sephiroth had fought, but it was still the strongest they still had alive.

"You can do it Cloud! If you lose I'll never talk to you again!" Zack called, smiling at the amused look Sephiroth sent him.

"As if you could ever stay quiet," he said, shaking his head at his friend.

Cloud watched those glowing blue eyes, so much like the Mako glow he saw in Zack and Sephiroth's eyes. The guards latched hooks onto the sides of the cages and ran off, pulling on the chains, watching as the cage fell apart and the smell of rot came with the gust of wind. He stuffed the cloth pieces further into his nose and readied himself, feeling the toll of the day weighing on his shoulders heavily. His muscles screamed in protest after being squashed by the over-grown garden snake and all he wanted was a shower.

_A nice hot shower with Zack, maybe…_ His treacherous thoughts ventured. He shook his head with a blush and readied his sword in front of him, waiting for the Fenrir to attack. The giant wolf snarled, throwing his massive jaws around before it jumped up into the air, off the hard metal of the cage and landed right in front of Cloud, fangs dripping with something that looked like poison.

Cloud gulped. He doubted Zack had any phoenix downs on him, let alone one of the other judges. He locked eyes with the beast and there was a stare-down until Cloud struck, landing a straight hit onto the beasts forehead. All he received in return was a snarl and a look of stupidity. "You can do it Cloud! Hit it just a little harder!"

_Well… that didn't work as well as it was meant to…_ Cloud gulped at the look and the next thing he knew he was caught in Fenrir's teeth and being thrown into a nearby tree. He groaned and swung his sword next to his body, shoving it down the beasts throat.

"That was perfect Cloud! Do it again!" Fenrir screamed and Cloud shot to cover his head as the jaws opened and he was shaken out. He rolled twice before coming to a stop and looked over, frantically searching for his lightweight buster sword. Then he saw Fenrir thrashing its head and his sword sticking out of its monstrous jaws. (Zack yelled in dismay at that. _"How could you do that to my precious creation! I made that for you… you cretin!")_

He blinked, mouth gaping open and then shot foreword, running towards the beast and lunging back into his mouth, ignoring the rotting tongue that was running along his body as he fought for a grip on the hilt. "Ignore the tongue! Keep going! Take this as practice for when you kiss me!" When his leather glove slipped off the hilt a second time, he ripped it off and grasped the hilt, trying to pull it from the back of its throat. He braced his feet against the back molars and tugged, falling backwards and ripping the side of his pants, leaving a deep and bloody gash on his arm.

"Aren't… Fenrir poisonous?" Zack asked Sephiroth, turning to him. Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Oh…" Zack turned back to Cloud and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come on Cloud! Fight hard and kick this guys' ass so we can go home and get you a nice shower where I promise not to molest you!"

"Stop lying to the boy, Zachary," Sephiroth chided him.

Cloud flushed, this time not from embarrassment and wondered why he started to feel so hot. He ripped off the torn flags from his pant leg and wondered why he wasn't more modest with the face that he was shirtless and wearing parts with only one pant leg. Fenrir snarled, blood dripping from the wound in his throat and charged Cloud, ready to swipe with those long and dangerous claws. Cloud jumped past him and landed another hit on his shoulder, before running past him and trying to stab it into his underbelly. Where a layer of bone protected his whole stomach. "Well… that wasn't too bright Cloud."

"Damn," Cloud cursed and barely rolled out of the way as Fenrir dropped to its stomach, intending to squash the recruit. He jumped up and sank his sword into its side where it was only protected by a fairly thin layer of rot. He wondered in the back of his mind when Zack was going to stop shouting the praises and encouragements. They were slightly annoying.

- - - - - - -

"What do you think of him, Doctor?" Sergeant O'Reily asked Hojo who had his face pressed against the glass, practically salivating at the sight of Cloud.

"He would do wonders for the experiments I would have," Hojo said, a tinge of sadistic amusement to his voice. He watched as Cloud narrowly missed yet another swipe from a dangerous claw. "But, he is strong. Zack must have been teaching him a few things."

"Zack has… taken an interest in the boy," O'Reily said and looked towards President Shinra who was scratching his beard slightly. "Mr. President?" He turned to O'Reily. "What do you think of him? Remember, we are the judges here."

"I'm surprised he got here this quick. And it appears as if Zack did nothing to help. His Sword hardly looks touched," Itachi scoffed next to him.

"As if you know what a touched sword looks like." The President glared and went back to looking down at Cloud who landed a hit on the tail, chopping it off efficiently.

"He puts on quite a show, that he does. Most would never play like this and almost no one would dive back down the beasts' throat to retrieve his sword. Let's see how this ends up. He finishes in five minutes; I vote First Class treatment for him. If he can survive the experiments."

"Sounds like a plan," Hojo said, a sick and twisted smile appearing on his face. O'Reily looked towards the battlefield where Cloud was now bent over on one knee, spewing up whatever was left of his lunch. Fenrir seemed to be stumbling, missing balance without his tail there to help him.

"Five minutes, Cloud," O'Reily said and crossed his arms. "Let's see if you can do this, kid."

- - - - - - -

"The poison is affecting him," Sephiroth commented, one hand holding tightly onto Zack's shoulder to keep the SOLDIER from running off and trying to help his blonde companion. "Stop. If you had been listening, you would have heard that the President just placed a five-minute bet on Cloud. If he can do it, he's First Class."

Zack stilled, but didn't like it. "What does the poison do to him? If it includes death I'm running in there, no matter what you say," Sephiroth smirked.

"Just your basic poison." Zack growled and lunged. "Zachary. GET. OFF. ME."

"Tell me what the hell the poison does!"

"Get off me and I'll think about it!"

"Tell me!"

"Get off!"

Cloud's mind stirred back awake after hearing Zack's shout and turned his head, seeing Zack jumping on Sephiroth and shouting obscenities at the General. He got to his feet with the help of his sword and staggered for a moment, groaning. _What the hell…_ He glared at Fenrir but his vision started to swim and it seemed like Fenrir was staggering, trying to stand.

"No balance…" He mused, seeing the absence of a tail that he didn't quite remember cutting off. He shook his head again and readied his sword, glaring at the monster. Remember what Zack had done to finish off the first creature, he slammed the blade tip into the ground and waited until the beast charged him.

Fenrir gave a loud roar and charged. Cloud grabbed the hilt and ran with it in the ground, holding it with both hands now. When he was within jumping distance he jumped and did a flip, landing on the head and slamming the tip into the top of his head. "Run boy!" Without missing a second of his airborne momentum, he ran with the blade, destroying precious motor functions. He jumped off the end, landing in a crouch with his blade stretched out behind him. "That was beautiful! If I had tear glands I'd use 'em!" Zack shouted, faking wiping away a tear.

As Cloud slowly stood up and turned around to look at Fenrir, he watched the monster collapse with a broken yell, the smell of rot suddenly stronger. He swayed on his feet and felt something wet hit his hand. He looked at his arm and was surprised to see it with a giant gash. It was throbbing painfully and he remembered Zack's poison warning.

He collapsed to his knees and looked up at the glass box, wondering what they thought of the poor and weak little pretty blonde.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted and ran foreword, out of the surprised Sephiroth's fingers. The raven-haired SOLDIER fell to his knees and lifted Cloud's shoulders, laying him on his back. Cloud groaned and covered his eyes. "Cloud, I need to see your eyes," Zack commanded and started to riffle through his pockets, looking for the healing materia he had stuffed somewhere in there.

"Strife?" Sephiroth said, standing above Cloud. His shadow blocked the sun from reaching baby blues and Zack opened his eyes forcefully, looking at the dilated pupils and the white sclera that had a green tint to them.

"Dummy. Just had to get yourself poisoned." Zack held up the materia and concentrated for a moment before a green mist enveloped Cloud and the gash in his arm healed, leaving a long pink scar that would probably never disappear. The tint in his eyes disappeared and Cloud struggled to his feet, tired but no longer felt as if he was going to pass out any second.

"Strife! I had no idea!" O'Reily boasted as he walked down the long steps from the glass container. "Now, head to the building where Sergeant Onroy is waiting to give you the written exam. Then you can leave. General, Colonel," O'Reily gestured to the box after acknowledging Sephiroth and Zack. "Please, join us while we wait for the rest of the recruits."

Cloud begun to limp off towards a jeep that would take him back, slipping the lightweight buster sword back into his harness tiredly. The hard part was over at least. As he slid into the backseat of the jeep his eyes rested on Zack's form and he mildly wondered if Zack had been staring at his bare chest the whole time, even though he was covered in rot.

The jeep started and the guard started to drive off down a road. "Wait!" A voice shouted and the jeep stopped suddenly, waking Cloud up with a bang. He looked around until a form jumped up next to him, wrapping him in their arms.

_Zack?_ Cloud wondered and moved his head from a chest long enough to look up into Mako-enhanced violet eyes. "Hey, Spike." He brushed his lips against Cloud's forehead and the blonde shrank away, turning his head, reminding himself, _I'm ignoring him._

Zack couldn't help but to feel a little hurt that Cloud had rejected him like that even thought he knew that Cloud was supposed to be ignoring him. But, at least he hadn't removed his arms from being around him.

"Sir, where would you like to be dropped off?" The guard asked, turning the jeep out of the forest.

"Wherever you drop the kid."

- - - - - - -

Cloud stumbled out of the testing room two hours later, falling asleep on his feet, his lightweight buster sword seeming even too heavy for him at the moment. When he fell, Zack caught him, surprising him.

_He waited?_ Cloud thought and struggled to get up, not wanting to be that close to Zack when his feelings were in a jumble. Zack let him go but stood up with him and kept a hand on the small of his back to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Hey, Cloud, you were really great earlier. The Fenrir was Sephiroth's challenge, too." Cloud looked up at that and Zack continued. "But, he went against the actual thing, not the mutated version you went up against. But of course, he wasn't poisoned either while fighting the bastard."

Cloud fumbled with Zack's shirt that he was wearing. When they had gotten back to the school, Sergeant Onroy wouldn't let Cloud in unless he had a shirt on, which was pretty stupid if Zack thought so. So, Zack just unzipped his in the middle of the class and handed it to Cloud who blushed a bright red and slipped it on, getting two chuckles for how large it was on his body.

"But me? I got a stupid Behemoth." He kicked at the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets, glaring at the tile. "I chopped off its head as soon as I spotted it, wondering why they gave me an overgrown moth. So they gave me two behemoths at once and when I did the same to them I kicked one of the heads up towards the glass box and yelled at them if that was all they had. Then Sephiroth came down and told me that I was the second person to become a First Class SOLDIER."

Zack opened the door to their room and walked in, unbuckling his harness from around his bare chest and sat it in the corner, taking Clouds' from him and setting it there also. Cloud stumbled past Zack and into the bathroom, ripping off clothes as he went, wanting to get rid of the rot as soon as possible.

Zack settled at the island in the kitchen knowing that his pants had rot and decay on them just from carrying and hugging Cloud since the fight with the first creature. He rested his elbows on the table and settled his head in the palm of his hands, digging his heel into his eyes to see the bright colors.

He sighed. What was he doing, being so nice to Cloud when all he had wanted to do before was just be the best friend by his side? When had that changed into something more? He had always lusted after the kid, ever since he had first seen him pinned up against the wall by that burly guy.

Zack raised his head, eyes crossed. What did Sephiroth do to that guy? He shook his head, _Whatever_ and laid his head back down. Did he love the kid? Yeah, he loved him. He would practically do anything for him! Did he really love the kid? That was a question he didn't know yet. Zack sighed. _I know that I really, really like the kid and I always want to be around him. That's why I ditched Seph earlier. Do I love him?_

The bathroom opened and Cloud walked out, dressed in a pair of Zack's sweatpants and one of Zack's old black tee-shirts with the logo, _Redemption and Revenge_, the name of a band he had taken Aerith out to see a few years ago.

She didn't particularly like them.

Cloud sat down on the couch and flicked the television on, content and clean. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower Cloud," Zack said and like usual, he didn't receive a response. He walked towards the bathroom and sighed as the steam escaped from the closed shower. He loved it when Cloud showered before him and took hot showers.

He climbed in and rested his head against the wall, thinking how adorable Cloud looked in his clothes. _Maybe I do love him_.

Zack walked out of the shower, pants low on his hips and towel-drying his hair with a blue cotton towel. He was humming a song to himself, violet eyes closed as he sat on the edge of the couch. "Hey Cloud, wanna go spar? Come on, you may have passed SOLDIER but it couldn't hurt could it?" He laughed and turned his head, expecting a glare. Instead he got Cloud sound asleep, face relaxed and he was hugging the yellow chocobo that Zack had gotten for him last Christmas.

Zack smiled and threw the towel onto the kitchen counter. He bent over and picked up Cloud, smiling at the small noise that Cloud made in his sleep. He walked towards his room and gently opened it with a bare toe, making his way through the clutter of paper and clothes scattered around the room.

He set Cloud on the unmade bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Sitting on the edge of the bed he tentatively reached foreword and brushed his fingers through the blonde spikes slowly. Cloud made a sound of contentment and rubbed the hand slightly with his head.

Zack smiled and did it again. He leaned foreword and leaned down softly, just brushing his lips across Cloud's lightly. "Mmmm…. Zack…" Cloud whispered in his sleep and turned a bit. Zack jumped back as if burned, his heart pounding. When no more sounds or movement came from Cloud, Zack moved foreword and pulled the covers up to his chin. He leaned down and this time kissed Cloud's forehead.

"Night, Cloud," he whispered and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Cloud scratched his nose and woke up slightly, the hand on his nose drifting to his lips where he could still feel Zack's lips as if the SOLDIER really had kissed him. But, that had been all a dream, right?

* * *

Hmmm… so was it a dream or not? Yeah, yeah, I seem to be getting off the storyline. But, don't worry! Next chapter is definitely going to be something good! Cloud and Zack spending all day together? What is a first class SOLDIER to do?

And to my Reviewers; (15 this time!); Syciara-Lynx, Sekre, Nyoko Iso, tina, yukiislikesnow, animeobsession, Alatus (thanks for the military reminder), Heir to the World, Andrea Roberts (you'll just have to wait and find out...), ali, Seven Positions, shadow (if there are any more spelling mistakes, please tell me), OmniStrife, dragonchild, andFor-Better-.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5: Thursday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Five: Thursday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators. I also do not own the Armani clothesline. And the bit about "getting his hair done by Peter"? That belongs to my dad.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language,

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Five of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! Alright, it's the day after the exam. What are they gonna do? OMFG! 60 total reviews! I'm am soooo on a high! Sorry for the almost-latness of the chapter. I was at my mothers. BTW, does anyone watched Rockstar: Supernova? If you do, make sure to vote for Lukas Rossi! He rocks.

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

"Good morning to my possible new comrade!" Zack said brightly when Cloud wandered into the kitchen the next morning, dressed back in his new and freshly cleaned clothes. His hair was a mess as always and Zack was reminded of the night before when he gave Cloud that ever so chaste kiss.

Cloud raised a brow and sat down at the table. He yawned and looked warily at whatever it was that Zack was trying to cook. A knock came at the door and then it opened. Sephiroth walked in and his eyes went from Cloud to Zack who was attempting to cook.

He spun around on a booted heel. "I'm leaving."

Zack turned the stove down. "Aww… come on Seph! I promise I can at least make pancakes! Aerith taught me!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Zachary, you didn't even know there _was_ a kitchen until Cloud made you dinner." The General looked at Cloud and the recruit patted the stool next to him, smiling half-heartedly. "Cloud seems to think that it can't be that bad."

Cloud leaned over to the General and cupped his hand over his mouth, whispering into his ear, "It's actually quite horrible. But I'm humoring him and dragging you along with me." Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes.

Zack blinked. "Y-you got him to speak!" He exclaimed and ran towards Cloud. "Spike! Will you talk to me?"

Cloud picked up the bottle of milk and poured himself a glass. He looked towards Sephiroth and hid a smile. Sephiroth looked over Cloud's spiky hair and gave Zack a look. "I highly doubt he will, Zachary. Give him some time."

Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the kitchen, salvaging what was left of the pancakes and handing them to Cloud who looked at them warily before scarfing them down, leaving one for Zack who ate it, savoring the taste. "Zachary, come here." The raven-haired SOLDIER wandered over to him and looked up at his friend with a raised brow.

"What is it Seph?"

"Take Strife out for a day. You want him to forgive you, don't you?" Sephiroth asked and Zack nodded. The General pushed him towards the door. "Just talk."

Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and the blonde suddenly had a blush on his cheeks. "Alright Cloud. Let's go out." He opened the door and walked out, leaving Sephiroth in their apartment.

Cloud looked at Zack for a moment but then the raven-haired SOLDIER opened the door and stuck his head back in. "Oh, Seph?"

Sephiroth looked over from the television. "What?"

"Wanna know something about Spike?" Cloud's eyes widened when he realized just what Zack was going to say. He jumped on his so-called best friend's back and tried to close Zack's mouth.

Sephiroth smirked and sat up a bit straighter, still lounging on the large couch. He made it look like a simple chair. "Now I'm interested."

"Cloud is…" He struggled with the hands on his lips. "He's circumcised!" Cloud gave a dismayed moan and slumped against Zack's back, blushing as red as a tomato. Sephiroth's eyes grew wide and he choked on the air, shaking his head.

"And how do you know this Zachary?" Cloud took the moment to close the door and drag Zack away from their room. Zack laughed at Cloud's red and embarrassed face.

"You know, now he's going to think that I know from _personal experience_," Zack said cheekily and Cloud's face flushed again and he slowed down, unconsciously not letting Zack's hand go. Zack didn't mind. In fact, he drew the blonde closer to him as they walked outside towards the hill where all of this had begun.

"Sit down with me." Zack pulled Cloud down between his legs and Cloud struggled for only a minute until he realized that he couldn't break the hold of the SOLDIER. He sighed and sat between those long legs, ankles crossed and arms crossed over his chest. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the blonde and bringing him closer.

"Look Cloud, I know that you're still pissed with me about last Sunday but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry and since today you're still ignoring me, I'm going to take this time to hold my favorite lovely blonde and just talk about things that you probably never knew about me."

Cloud sighed and relaxed just a bit against Zack's chest. It felt good to be held like this, wrapped up in safe, strong arms. His eyes traced the defined biceps of the combat expert and mentally compared them to the lean and sinewy arms of his own.

"But, since I know that you don't want to listen to me ramble on and on about something that you're not interested in, I'm going to start just naming off topics. Squeeze my hand once for no, twice for yes." He entwined his fingers with Cloud's and the blonde relaxed a bit more, leaning against Zack's chest lightly.

Zack looked across the plains of the empty area where the training facility was and rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder. "What would you want to know? About Gongaga?" Cloud's fingers gently squeezed his hand and Zack beamed, receiving a reaction from the blonde. "Maybe just about me?" A tentative double squeeze and Zack scooted back a bit, bringing Cloud with him.

The recruit moved with him and Zack settled against the tree, letting the blonde fully relax against him. "Now I'm going to have to find a way to have a one way conversation with myself," Zack mused aloud and the arm that was wrapped around Cloud's waist tightened a bit and moved his thumb across the others' hand. "Let's see… I'll start when I was living in Gongaga.

"I lived down in the slums of Gongaga, but of course the slums were nothing compared to the slums of Midgar where Aerith lives. I was stuck in a one-room home with my parents and baby sister. My father worked some shady jobs that I never bothered to find out about and my mother worked in the nearby sewing factory. I stole what I could." Zack chuckled. "Imagine that, a little me running around, stealing."

Cloud hid a smile. The image of a young ten-year-old Zack smeared with dirt and that ever-bright smile was just too adorable. His blue eyes fell to Zack's hand that was clasped within his own. He gave it two squeezes, hoping that Zack got his message of, _"Tell me more even though I'm ignoring you."_

Zack chuckled, the sound rumbling against Cloud's back. "Alright, alright. I'll keep talking." He rested his head back on Cloud's shoulder. "Now… where was I? Oh, yes, my stealth days. Well, anyway, that was my life until I turned seventeen. That's when I decided that I couldn't just stay in the slums forever, so one night, I packed up and moved out of Gongaga, leaving just a note to my parents that I was going to join SOLDIER.

"I arrived here, a scrawny little thing with clothes that had been my fathers. The only thing I had with me was my Buster Sword. While I had been steeling down in the slums, I met my mentor, Avalon. Scary old man, beat the shit out of me more often than not. 'Course, I really don't remember much cause his fist was always smacking me around…" Zack trailed off, tapping his finger against Cloud's waist. "But, he's the one who gave me his own Buster Sword, he's the one who created it and the only reason he could even use it was because he used to be the General of the army, the first of Hojo's experiments."

Zack resisted the urge to nibble on Cloud's ear, thinking said blonde would slap him silly for attempting even such a thing. Cloud pinched Zack's hand, snapping him back into reality and the SOLDIER pulled his tongue back into his mouth, wondering when it had developed a mind of its own.

"Uh, sorry there Spike. Got distracted for a moment," Zack coughed and righted himself, scolding his tongue for wandering like that. "Well, when I came here Sephiroth was already General. I have no idea how he managed to do that. He doesn't speak that much even to me. So, I got pushed through the same treatment as you, even got Sergeant O'Reily as my sergeant. Became his star student, that I did.

"Then SOLDIER exams came around and Sephiroth walked up to me outside of the forest. I acted as scared as you did when you first met him," Zack teased, shaking Cloud a bit. The blonde flushed and turned his head away, keeping his eyes lowered. That long pale neck was revealed to Zack again and he stifled a moan. "He told me that he was there to watch me and see if I lived up to what he had already thought of me."

There was a break in which Zack took a moment to reminisce how that meeting with Sephiroth had gone. He had only said that he was afraid when he met Sephiroth because he knew how scared and terrified Cloud had been when he had run into the famous General when trying to get to class in the morning. How he met Sephiroth was at the SOLDIER exam forest.

"_So, you're the great General Sephiroth that everyone talks about?" Zack asked, raising a raven eyebrow. He looked Sephiroth up and down. "You have great hair, the leather looks hot and that sword is taller than any man I've seen…" Zack stopped in front of the General and grinned, sticking his hand out._

"_We were never properly introduced! I'm Zachary Wolfe, but I prefer Zack," he said, grinning that ever to be famous grin. _I love the last name! Fits very well.

_Sephiroth's gloved hand slowly shook his own. "Nice to meet you, Zachary." He turned towards the forest. "Do you plan on going in there or are you going to talk all day?" He added a taste of venom to his words._

_Zack didn't even notice it. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah… I don't really feel like it. I mean, I know I got to go and get in there just to even know what class I am, but I'm way too damn lazy to march all the way through there."_

_Sephiroth blinked. _Who is this kid? He's not even cowering in fear like the rest of the annoying recruits! Even the SOLDIERS and Shinra's peons aren't particularly unafraid of me. _He shook his head and gently pushed Zack towards the woods. "I don't care if you fall asleep right at my feet. I'll kick you rolling all the way to the clearing if I have to."_

_Zack looked up at him with a grin. "Really? You do care!" He jumped on the SOLDIER, grinning at the almost surprised look on Sephiroth's face. Zack jumped back down and rubbed his chin. "Hmm… that freaked you out. Well, get used to it. I'm a naturally clingy, friendly and sometimes hyperactive person. But, I promise not to jump on you unless it has a good reason to back it up."_

_Sephiroth coughed and pulled out Masamune, pointing towards the forest. "Get in there now before I make you myself." A roar echoed from the forest and Zack was back on him. "Private, get off me," he growled, shoving the recruit off him. "What was the reason behind that?"_

_Zack's eyes flashed hurt for just a moment before he shook it off. "The reason was that I was scared," he said and grabbed the plain and simple sword he had had stashed underneath his bunk back in the barracks. "Fine, fine. Come on, I have to make quick time if I want to make second class."_

_He disappeared into the foliage, though the General could still see him. He sighed and walked foreword, mumbling underneath his breath, "It's just my luck that I would end up with a recruit that's hyperactive, not afraid of me and likes to jump on me for any reason."_

A squeeze on his hand snapped him out of his daze and Zack laughed, pecking Cloud's lips almost unconsciously. The blonde jerked back as if burned and Zack blinked, face still inches from Cloud's from when he had been pulling back. He hid his curse, he hadn't meant to do that! "Cloud?" The blonde jerked out of his arms and jumped back, shaking his head.

Zack got up, cursing his mind. Just when things were going great, he was even _bonding_ with Cloud and telling him all about him times as a recruit, he had to go and scare the kid off. "Cloud, look, I'm sorry," he tried, failing miserably.

Cloud took a look at him and the hard exterior he had on crumpled a bit at the look of hurt and rejection that had plastered itself to Zack's face. He turned his head and jogged back towards the building, mind racing at a hundred miles a second.

_Why _had_ Zack done that?_ His mind feverishly asked. _Why did he kiss me like that? I thought he saw me only as a friend! Unless…_ His mind flashed to the night before when he had woken up in the large blue and violet bed with his yellow chocobo clasped in his arms, touching his lips with curiosity. _Had Zack been there last night?_

He pushed the heavy metal and glass doors open, walking into the long empty hallways. Everyone that had taken the exams were probably celebrating in Midgar's rowdiest bars, waiting until Saturday evening for the results to be posted.

He walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers, placing his head in his hands. His heart and mind were both a jumble of emotions at the moment. He was still in his Ignore Zack for a Week pose and couldn't possibly just drop that. He was still angry with Zack! If Zack really liked him, would he have skipped out practice and ignored him just to go drinking with his sometimes friends?

Cloud choked back a sob as he realized just what the matter with him was. He couldn't really like Zack _that_ much, could he? He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into the dark cloth that smelt so much like Zack's spicy aftershave. _I mean, I could like him more than a friend, couldn't I? I've known him long enough, he's always there for me…_

**What about Tifa?** A traitorous voice in the back of his mind snapped. **What about the so-called "undying love" you thought that you had for her?**

_That was different! I actually thought I liked her!_ Cloud snapped back at his mind. _She was just a girl who I thought I could somehow woo with my SOLDIER skills and rank! She's probably already paired up with some Nancy boy who wears Armani suits and gets his hair done by Peter!_

**Calm down, chocobo. I'm just wondering about the sanity of this part of your mind. Just, what do you really feel for Zack? Is he just the friend you've always wanted but never had, or is he the guy that you wouldn't mind coming home to after a mission and having hot, wild and steamy sex in the hallway? **I choose option B. XD

Cloud's face flushed deeply at that thought. Though, he couldn't lie to himself. The sex in the hallway part had actually occurred to him more times than he would have liked to count. His dreams even acted out a few of them.

_The sex sounds nice, but, really…_ Cloud suddenly snapped back to himself and he groaned aloud. _I'm talking to myself about my feelings for a psychotic, hyperactive SOLDIER who just kissed me. Great._

**Isn't that a lovely thought. **

_Shut up._ Nothing else came from the corner of his mind and Cloud got up, shaking his head with another groan. "I really, really, need this week to end before I start having arguments with my mind… wait, I already did." He sighed in defeat and walked towards the door.

"Cloud!" Ken called, jogging down the hallway. Cloud smiled. "O'Reily called in another practice tomorrow! Says we can't let our skills go to waste." Cloud groaned and hung his head. "He wants me to find Colonel Zack and tell him too."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Cloud muttered and dragged his feet back to the apartment.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sephiroth asked as he walked up behind Zack. The raven-haired SOLDIER turned halfway and gave a grim smile.

"I'm beginning to wonder if my MCHAMMER operation is going as scheduled. It seems as if I'm teasing myself more than annoying him." Sephiroth kneeled down next to his friend.

"What did you do today?"

"I was talking about my life when I got here and somehow I ended up planting a big kiss on his lips. Really freaked him out too," Zack grunted and crossed his arms. "I really screwed up, Seph."

"I doubt that," Sephiroth said after a moment. "You told me that you were confused. Have you ever thought that he is too?" Zack was silent. "Remember, you still have time to make up to Cloud. He's going to ignore you for a while too."

Sephiroth got up just as Ken ran down towards Zack. "Sir! Sergeant O'Reily wishes you to come to our final training practice tomorrow in the morning to survey the students."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Ken."

Ken nodded and ran off. Sephiroth looked out over the setting sun and Zack sighed. A lot of time had passed and he didn't even know it. There was a very comfortable silence before Zack got up and slipped his hands into his pockets. He smiled softly. "Hey, Seph?"

Sephiroth turned to face him, getting ready to leave. "Yes?"

Zack laughed softly and turned his head away. "I… I guess I really do love him."

* * *

Okay… how about that? And to all my lovely reviwers; Sycaria-Lynx, Beatrix Ravenclaw, yukiislikesnow, SnarkyKat (well, you'll just have to wait and find out), In-the-Darkness-of-Hearts, tina, ali, oh kichijitsu, Andrea Roberts (You don't happen to like Jak and Daxter, do you?), For-Better-, Nyoko Iso (LOG IN!), kingdomhearts222, Heir To The World, Kokoro.Karazu, The person you can't rememb...(Thanks for the roses!), Artemis, Alatus.

And note, there will be alemon. I was asked about it and there will be a lemon. A very nice one!


	7. Chapter 6: Friday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Six: Friday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators. That part about Chocobos looking like chickens, that belongs to my father… once again.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13-R-ish

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language, Zack's mind, Cloud's mind

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Six of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! Alright, Cloud's confused about his feelings, Zack's just admitted he loves Cloud to Sephiroth and there's one more day of training! What is going to happen? I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I went to my mum's for school shopping and spent waaaaay too much money and drank waaaay too much coffee.

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

The alarm clock was oddly loud to Cloud's ears that Friday morning and he stuck his hand out, striking at random places on the side table before he found the cheap thing of plastic. He picked it up and threw it at the wall, snuggling back under the covers when the sound died.

A laugh reached his ears and he peeked blue eyes out from underneath the covers. "My, my Cloud! Don't you have a temper this morning!" Cloud gave a very rude finger gesture and snuggled back into the deep violet and blue sheets. "Nu-uh. Remember, last day of practice."

No response. _Big _surprise there.

"Well, I'll see you in the gym. O'Reily wants me there." Zack hesitated at the door and looked at the bundle. "And Cloud, about yesterday… I'm really sorry." He grabbed his Buster Sword and jogged out of the door, locking it behind him.

Cloud stared after his friend, scowl forming on his lips. What was Zack apologizing about? He grumbled to himself for a few minutes and then slid out from under the covers, stripping his clothes that he had stolen from the SOLDIER. Was it the kiss? Was Zack really that disturbed over the fact that he kissed his best friend?

_Maybe he likes me._ Cloud mused. _Actually, I already know he likes me. That's a tad bit of an understatement… considering he's feeling on me whenever he gets the chance. _That brought a smile to his face and he finished tying the strings to his boots, pushing himself off the floor and into the living room.

He passed the kitchen, not quite hungry yet and grabbed his lightweight Buster Sword, relishing in the fact that he could go and get that cheap silver sword melted down into a nice necklace or something along those lines.

He pushed the heavy metal door open and closed it behind him with a soft lock. Sephiroth passed by him and gave him a barely there smile. "Good morning Cloud."

"Morning," he mumbled back, still half asleep. The General shook his head at the recruit and continued walking, long silver hair swishing with each step. Cloud followed him for two "blocks" of the building before turning off towards the right and walking towards the gym, already hearing the familiar sounds of sound clashes.

"What a nice sound…" Cloud mused to himself and pushed the door open, walking in and immediately spotting Zack standing next to O'Reily, correcting another recruit's movements.

"Ah, Strife!" O'Reily called. "So nice of you to join us! Zack here was just telling me how great you did yesterday in the forest!" Zack threw Cloud a soft smile and the blonde just turned his head, not sure if he wanted to look at the raven-haired man.

"Then I assume you won't mind if I take him into the side gym and test him for my own sake. He has his Buster Sword," Zack said and O'Reily eyed the sword harnessed on Cloud's back.

"Fine. But if anything happens, you're filing the paperwork, not me," he said, somewhat threateningly. It didn't work.

Zack gestured towards a door in the back. "Come on, Strife. We don't have all day. Practices are cancelled early. Letting the recruits go get drunk for a bit." Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack pushed the twin doors open, turning the lights on in the process.

"Ah… I remember this place well! I lost my virginity against that wall over there!" Zack said and pointed to the exact wall. It seemed to have a dent at about hip-level…. The right spot for where a small knife or gun would be harnessed on a man's waist.

Cloud flushed and turned his head. _Great! Zack's going to be trying to get into my pants all day… or just give me the twenty-five cent tour of all the places he's had sex in the whole facility._ His face flushed deeper at the turn of his thoughts. Innocent boys like him did NOT think like that.

**You're doing a good job by yourself though, if I do say so myself.** That annoying and repetitive voice said from the back of his mind and he groaned mentally. Zack turned to look at him and sat his sword down before slipping his shirt off, efficiently distracting Cloud.

Zack noticed this and hid his smile by turning around. _Perfect! Maybe MCHAMMER wasn't such a failure. The annoyance worked… so did the over-encouragement… the whole "spill your life Zack" ended in dynamite but maybe this… my home field will offer me some encouragement…_ He turned towards Cloud and smirked.

"So, Spike. Ready to fuck?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head. No, that wasn't what Zack said… that was what his _mind_ forced him to think that the SOLDIER had said. He looked at Zack and blinked wide eyes.

Zack repeated his question. "Ready to spar?" Cloud nodded feverishly and hoped that his so-called permanent blush would take a hike and move on.

Zack hid a smirk. He knew what Cloud had thought. How did he know, pray tell? He did say the first sentence but changed it, hoping Cloud would blame it on his mind. _Oh how I know my cute little blonde!_

Zack hefted his sword up and Cloud did the same. Zack moved first, blocking Cloud's strike and leaning foreword pressing his lips against the others. Cloud shrieked and jumped backwards, stumbling a bit over his own feet.

"What's the matter Cloud?" Zack teased. "That little distraction too much for you?" Cloud scowled and Zack sighed. "Well… whatever. Get used to it, I'm having fun."

_Damn him! I thought we were supposed to spar! Not have a make-out session!_ Cloud screamed internally and held his sword up again, wanting to protect himself against the horndog across from him.

"Hmm… take your shirt off?" Zack pleaded, blinking soft glowing eyes. Cloud grumbled and crossed his arms, keeping his shirt on, no matter what the SOLDIER did. Zack sighed and eyed the zipper than ran down the front of Cloud's shirt. If he got close enough he'd be able to yank it down and off quickly.

"Fine, fine… have it your way." Cloud growled and ran foreword again, feeling his cheeks flame. Zack dropped his Buster Sword and caught Cloud's between his palms. Cloud blinked and in his surprise, Zack was able to throw the sword to the side and capture Cloud's face between his hands.

He pressed his lips fervently against Cloud's and in the blonde's moment of shock he was able to reach down and yank the zipper open and throw the shirt over his shoulder. He was surprised when Cloud's lips parted but he didn't dare take that advantage. That was going to come later.

_W-what the hell?_ Cloud shrieked mentally and was somewhat surprised that his mind had a stuttering problem sometimes.

**Hmm… he just went and kissed you. Wasn't that nice? And just when you were responding, he jumped back. Isn't this peachy.** The voice in the back of his mind mused and Cloud looked around for his sword.

"How about some one on one? We haven't done that in a while. It's always our swords. Let's try something new," Zack suggested and raked a hand through his messy raven locks, a few drops of sweat falling down the muscular build of his chest.

Cloud followed those drops with his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. When he realized what he had done, he shook his head and gave Zack a weak smile. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't think I'd be able to spar hand to hand with him and not feel on him…_

Zack seemed to realize this. Well, actually, he had been planning on this all along, so when Cloud slowly slipped into stance and brought his fists up, a smirk spread across Zack's lips a mile wide. "Oh Cloud, look over there," he said and pointed to a rack of punching bags. There were six lining up but it seemed that the fourth one was missing. The bags were easily the size of a human body and probably weighed more than O'Reily, Sephiroth, Zack and the burly man that tried to rape him put together.

"See that missing punching bag? That's where I had sex with this random guard once. We got a little carried away," he trailed off and a light blush covered his cheeks as he scratched his neck. He slid back into position and grinned, "Ready, Cloud?"

Cloud gave a sharp nod and Zack ran off to the right, spinning sideways and jutting a kick towards Cloud's side. Cloud grabbed the offending foot and twisted his own leg over it, slamming Zack into the ground and rolling atop him, pinning his hands above the raven hair.

Cloud smirked, mentally cheering, _"Oh yeah. I pinned you."_ Zack smirked and bucked his hips sliding Cloud down to his groin where his half-hard erection was making itself known. Cloud gave another yelp and fell backwards off Zack, letting go of his arms in the process.

Zack followed him and pressed him to the floor, straddling his waist. "Oh, stop moving Spike." Cloud growled underneath his breath and rolled them over, switching positions. Zack wrestled his hands free and Cloud collapsed a bit, surprise on his face. Zack grabbed the blonde's wrists and held them behind his back and wrapped his legs over Cloud's hips, pinning his legs together and efficiently pressing there groins together.

_This isn't too good…_ Cloud muttered in his mind as he felt his body betray him and react to the closeness of Zack. That only intensified when Zack leaned up to start nibbling on the blonde's neck.

A small gasp escaped his throat and he renewed his struggled to escape the hold. Zack smirked and darted his tongue out, licking at a particularly sensitive spot that actually released a high-pitched mew from the blonde. "I had sex down on this exact floor too," he said softly. Zack smirked and bit down. Hard.

"…!" Cloud shot back in surprise, barely keeping his mouth shut as Zack licked his lips, just a speck of blood on his lower lip. He broke out of Zack's hold and jumped back on one hand, straightening up and glaring at his "so-called" friend.

"What's the matter, Spike?" Zack wondered aloud and got up, eyes locked on the erection that was barely hidden underneath the baggy pants that Cloud wore. "It seemed that you were enjoying it."

A sword was suddenly pressed up against his neck and Cloud glared at him. Zack smiled and leaned foreword, the blade cutting his neck but he didn't care as soon as his lips were once again pressed against Cloud's. The blonde wavered in his stance and his mouth opened a bit in surprise.

Zack smirked against the lips and snaked his arm underneath the sword and to Cloud's neck, angling his head back to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped past limp lips and gently plundered the warm mouth of the unyielding recruit.

When Cloud slowly started to respond, his lightweight Buster Sword slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground, surprising him out of his shock. He jumped back, lips a healthy swollen size from the kiss. He faltered for a moment before stalking over to his shirt and picking it up, slipping it over his head.

"Hey, Cloud, just stay here, alright?" Zack called and crossed his arms over his bare and sweaty, glistening chest. Cloud looked at him warily and glared at him. "Alright, I just have one thing to say."

Cloud shot a dark look at him. _What do you have to say now?_ He hissed inside his mind, lips still tingling from the kiss that Zack had given him.

**Oh look, now who's love-struck?**

_Shut up. He just happens to be good with his lips._ Cloud argued.

**You know, if you ever bothered to finally get over your petty feelings and decided to jump ole Zack's sexy and glistening bones, you'd find out just HOW good he is with that tongue of his.**

That one idea sent hundreds of images into Cloud mind, many of them beginnings with a '6' and ending with a '9'. He shook his head to clear his mind of such… un-Cloudlike images and turned to look at Zack who was grinning at him.

"Cloud, I have to say one more thing." Cloud looked at him warily. Zack took a deep breath and dropped to one knee in front of Cloud, head just about at waist-height. The blonde hid a further blush at that. _He's at the perfect height for a—_

**I knew you thought nastier than you thought you did. I'm proud of you Cloudo.** He hushed the voice in the back of his mind with a snarl and sent a wary look at Zack.

Zack eyed the erection that was slowly disappearing and mentally grinned. _I'm at the perfect height for a blowjob!_ Though, when he looked up, he scratched that idea. _He'd probably try and kill me again, then in the middle of orgasm, the sword would slip and oops! There goes Zack's beautiful head!_

"Cloud…" He started and grasped the blonde's hips. "I have to tell you this."

Cloud blinked and tried moving back. He raised a brow and looked cool on the outside while on the inside he was running around screaming. Zack looked at Cloud in the eye and upped the glow of his Mako eyes, making them seem brighter than normal.

When the Mako treatments came, you got control of how bright you wanted your eyes. So, when glaring, you could add an extra… _oomph_ to them, making them seem deadly. Zack knew from personal experience.

"Cloud, I have to say…" He took another deep breath and Cloud's eye started to tick. "That you have got the biggest Johnny that I've ever seen on a recruit your age."

A muffled shout came from Cloud's lips as he stumbled back, face as red as Reno's hair and a shocked, wild look on his face. _What the hell! Why the hell was he even staring!_

**Have you ever though that he actually MIGHT be interested in you?** The voice suggested with a tinge of sarcasm. **Geeze, even a chocobo could figure that out. I'm surprised you didn't, being closely related to the feather chickens and all.**

_They're not chickens._ Cloud defended weakly, knowing how much he liked the chocobos, no matter that his hair looked like one.

"What's the matter, Spike?" Zack asked innocently, or as innocently as one can be when they're on their knees… looking so delcious…shirtless and pants practically falling so low that it was obvious that the Colonel wasn't wearing underwear.

When Cloud realized just which way his thoughts were taking a turn he scurried to his feet and ran over to his sword, picking it up and running through the doors and out into the hallway.

Zack sighed and fell back onto his back with a grunt. He looked down at his crotch and gave it a crooked smirk. "Now what are you pointing at?"

Sephiroth knocked on the door to Zack and Cloud's apartment and it opened to a blonde recruit who had something on his upper lip. He quirked an eyebrow. "My Cloud, I do hope that that's milk on your lip."

Cloud flushed to the roots of his blonde hair in embarrassment and hurriedly wiped his lips and glared at Sephiroth. "You're as bad as Zack," he muttered and opened the door, letting the General in. Sephiroth took a sick sense of pride that he was able to talk to the pretty blonde while all Zack got was glares and hisses.

"Where's Zachary?" Sephiroth asked, flopping down onto the couch with elegance and grace that stunned Cloud for a moment. When he got no answer he looked over at the blonde who blinked and shrugged.

"I left him in the training gym earlier when he… ticked me off again." Cloud sat and sat on the edge of the couch.

Sephiroth nodded and sat foreword. "Good, because I wanted to talk to you about your test scores." Cloud look up; hope shining in those bright blue eyes.

Sephiroth just gave a sigh and leaned back again. "Cloud, I hope you won't lash out at me."

Cloud blinked innocently. _Lash out? Why?_

Sephiroth answered his unspoken question. "I'm sure that you're going to hate this news."

"What? What's the news?" Cloud was gripping the edge of the couch in anxiety.

Sephiroth hid a smirk and stood up, faking a yawn. "Well, it's late. I ought to think about visiting that thing I call my bed. Check the cafeteria bulletin tomorrow evening at five." He walked out the door, leaving Cloud blinking there flabbergasted.

"What the hell?" He exploded and growled sitting back down. _That conniving bastard… stringing me along…_

He sighed and leaned back on the couch, sleep claiming him far too easy. The exam had taken far more out of him than he would have liked. Combine with the stress that Zack was throwing on top of him unknowingly about their whole odd relationship.

Later that night when Zack wandered in, stomach full and mind empty he spotted Cloud sleeping on the Couch again and gave a sad smile. He lifted the blonde once again and carried him into his room, once again. He slipped the younger one's boots off and slid him under the dark violet and blue covers, kissing his lips softly.

He ran his fingers through the blonde locks and gave another soft smile before whispering softly where no one could hear his small declaration. _"I love you, Cloud Strife."_ He moved from the side of the bed and closed the door.

Cloud's face relaxed and a goofy smile appeared in place of his scowl. For all the blonde knew, he was having a beautiful dream where he heard his raven-haired angel whisper his love to the blonde.

Life was too easy sometimes.

* * *

Yay! Another chappie!

And to my eighteen reviewers!; Alatus, The Person you can't rememb..., Beatrix Ravenclaw (yes please! XD), ile-o, Seven Positions, Kokoro.Karazu, realdarkangel, Fullmetal-Alchemist10, Black Kymera, yukiislikesnow, ali, Lord of the Shadows, Heir to the World, TheCloudSilverLining, Lena, Artemis (are your reviews getting cut off?), Sycaria-Lynx

And to Dark Ark... ooh, agressive! Me likey! XD


	8. Chapter 7: Saturday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Seven: Saturday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators. And Balamb belongs to Final Fantasy VIII.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** PG13

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe some language, Zack's mind, Cloud's mind

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Seven of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_, hope ya'll like it so far! Alright, Cloud is still confused as ever, especially since that Zack decided to make out with him in the middle of sparring. Sephiroth won't tell Cloud his secret and Zack is hopelessly in love and so damn horny.

Ah, time for the SOLDIER results.

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide.

* * *

_

Cloud woke up surprisingly late that Saturday morning. He turned over in the bed and looked at the green neon lights that were blinking 01:13 PM. He slept until the afternoon?

_Wow… I guess I was more tired than I thought… though I'm surprised that Zack let me sleep that long…_ He rolled out of bed and wandered over to the closet that he had claimed as his, stumbling into the doors before yanking them open.

**Real smart genius. Just run into the doors why don't ya?** He ignored his brain for the moment and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt before walking into the bathroom across the hall. He smelt something surprisingly good from the kitchen and wondered if Zack had ordered out for breakfast again. It happened once before.

He stepped into the almost scalding water and sighed as it slid down his pale and unmarred back, following pale buttocks and just slightly darker legs. His hair refused to comb down and he growled at it, wondering if it would ever just decide to _droop! _

He walked out and dried quickly, nose quirking up at the delicious scents that were just _wafting_ from the kitchen. _No way it's Zack. I'm positive by now. Maybe Aerith dropped by again?_ A spark of jealously erupted from there but he squashed it.

Zack and Aerith may have dated for five years, but she was old. Cloud was Zack's current passion and if Zack had anything to say about that, Cloud was Zack's one and _only _passion. Cheesy, yes, but that's the way that Zack spoke and Cloud's mind worked.

"Cloud!" Zack called from the kitchen and a moment later a clean and slightly damp blonde recruit walked out of the bathroom and gave a half-hearted smile.

**Just think. Today's basically your last day of really ignoring him.**

_No it isn't. A week, you idiot._

**You just called yourself an idiot.**His mind pointed out obviously. Cloud idly wondered when he had gotten such a smart ass as a conscience. **Oh, is that what I am now? I always thought I was the "thing in my head that wouldn't keep its trap shut".**

Cloud blocked it out and blinked, seeing the food that was set before him. Bacon, eggs, something that resembled steak but it couldn't be, Zack didn't know what a steak looked like unless it was cooked!

He looked at Zack in amazement and the SOLDIER beamed like a three-year-old who just got his way. "I talked to Seph earlier. He gave me a few tips and started me off on the food." Cloud, looking much better now that he knew that Sephiroth had helped a bit with the making of Zack's cooking took a bite of the eggs and immediately his eyes lit up.

He begun to eat it, scarfing down large amounts to the delight of the raven-haired man. Zack grinned and sat opposite of him, wondering if he was forgiven yet. The blonde wasn't really known for grudges but he could keep them when they worked in his way.

"So, what are you going to do today until five today when the results are posted? It's only a few hours away," Zack said and chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon, wondering what he was going to do if Cloud didn't make First Class.

If Cloud made some other class, he would be moved into Shinra's laboratory for a month where he would receive the experiments just to see if he stayed alive. Then if he did, he would be shipped off to some other little village that needed SOLDIER protection.

But, if he DID make first class, he would stay with Zack and go in every morning to Hojo's lab up in the nineteenth floor where he would receive the Mako treatments and be sent back to work with Zack and Sephiroth. He'd stay with Zack and even start getting the mega bursts of Mako on every other Saturday morning with the raven-haired SOLDIER.

Zack sighed. He hoped as hell that the kid was good enough to have made it to first class. It was hard, he knew it, but he also knew that no one could defeat a Fenrir like that.

Cloud was thinking along the same lines, although his were a tad different. He was thinking about the motorcycle that Zack had gotten when he entered First Class. When you entered second or first class, you got a lot of privileges, one of them being a main mode of transportation. Zack was the only one who requested a bike, so he got his custom-made by Shinra's finest.

Cloud was thinking, that if he made second or, Hell, even first, he'd name his motorcycle Fenrir, just like the giant beast that he had to defeat to get this far.

He finished his food and leaned back, tapping his stomach idly. What _was_ he going to do all day? He could spar, but that had gotten kinda weird after he started practically making out with Zack on the floor. He could walk around, but that was just _so_ boring. His eyes darted over to Zack who was still chewing at a piece of bacon.

What could he do on a day like this?

**Geeze, Cloud, I dunno. What could you possibly do with your insanely good-looking roommate? I certainly can't think of _anything…_**

He sighed again and rubbed his face, yawning. He had to wait until at least four-thirty to even think about making his way down to the cafeteria.

Zack noticed his boredom and brightened up. "Hey, Spike, wanna head down to Midgar for a while? I promised I'd visit Aerith. Haven't seen her in a while." Cloud shrugged his shoulders but gave an internal small smile. It would be nice to visit the flower girl again. She was a bit of a fragile flower, but he put up with her just for Zack's sake. They had dated for five years for crying out loud!

Zack beamed and got to his feet. "Well then, come on! Get your shoes on Spike, let's go! And get something to eat on the way." Cloud perked up a bit. He could do with more food. Zack smiled at the interested look on Cloud's face and they both got up, walking around the apartment to search for their boots that were probably scattered around.

A day out in Midgar would actually probably turn out to be fun. Especially if Zack was there along the way.

- - - - - - -

_I take back my statement. There is no way that this is fun._ Cloud growled deep within his mind as he watched Zack run around the woman's lingerie department picking out odd little things that he thought would look good on the blonde MALE recruit.

"Hey, Cloud, ever think about wearing a skirt? It would look good on you. As I told you before, you have great hips," Zack said, holding up a black negligee. Cloud's cheeks flushed and he turned his head. He yelped when a hand landed on his rear and he spun around to see Zack grinning.

"I also have to say that you have a perfect grabbing butt." Cloud sighed and rubbed his face, wondering about Zack's intelligence, much as Sephiroth had. "How about a skirt and no top? That would be hot. You have a really lean body…"

Cloud turned his head and turned away from the lingerie and started to walk away from the store, hoping that Zack was too absorbed in the clothes to notice when the beautiful blonde MALE walked away.

Zack noticed almost immediately and he spun around, looking for Cloud who was nowhere to be found… in the woman's section at least. "Hey! Cloud?" He hung up the black negligee and walked away from the store, looking for the yellow chocobo hair that would be far too easy to spot out.

He walked back into the streets of Midgar and looked both ways before spotting Cloud looking into a window of a rather shady weapons shop.

Cloud peered into the window, trying to see what lay inside without having to walk into the scary-looking store. He rubbed his wrist against the window, hoping to clear some of the grit, but no luck.

"Hey, Spike. Find something of interest?" A voice piped up next to him and he turned to see Zack smiling at him, although his eyes looked a little wary, shifting towards the store. Cloud was mildly surprised that the SOLDIER had walked away from the women's lingerie that quickly. It has been known to happen that Zack could stay there all day, dreaming up fantasies that either involved a very cold General or a quiet blonde recruit.

_I won't be a recruit for long._ Cloud thought with a bit of longing and Zack walked over to the door to the weapons shop. Bright blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Come on, let's see what's in here." He opened the door and walked into the dimly lit area, Cloud following meekly behind.

"Hey, anything you want, find it and pay for it," the man from the counter griped huskily, doing a crossword puzzle on the floor. Zack turned to the man, raising a brow. He then turned to his favorite blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him tightly against his side.

"I don't like the look of him," he said in explanation. "I'm Sephiroth's best friend, so—" he winked. "If he tries to do anything, I'll kick his ass three ways to Balamb!" Cloud couldn't hide the snicker or giggle that escaped his throat and he turned his head before Zack could see him evidently laughing.

"So, what do you see that perks your interest?" Zack asked after a moment of looking across the store and seeing only odd…instruments made for more _unpleasant things_ other than fighting. "This don't look like no weapons store."

Cloud looked where Zack's violet eyes were shining a dim glow in the even dimmer room and gulped, turning his face as a bright red streak appeared over his cheeks. _Great. I just had to walk into an S&M store. _

**Well… Zack walked in with you. Think he's either of those?**

_How about we stick with bondage?_ Cloud couldn't believe he just thought that to his…mind.

**My, my… Maybe Zack is rubbing off on you. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if you got tied up, would you?** I certainly wouldn't mind…

_No comment._ He turned back to Zack who was steering him towards the door, checking his watch. "Come on, Spike. We have just enough time to go say hi to Aerith before getting back to Shinra and checking your SOLDIER exams results." He said the last part loud enough for the dealer to hear him and the dealer dropped his paper, sweat appearing on his brow.

"SOLDIER? Where!" He looked around but the door swung shut, the annoying high-pitched bell leaving a long chime in the air.

Zack laughed as the door swung shut with the man's exclamation. Cloud sighed and rubbed his face, wondering once again, in the words of Sephiroth, _"Zachary, sometimes I wonder about your intelligence."_

After a moment he started pulling Cloud down into an even darker alley of slum-Midgar where Aerith lived. Cloud moved closer to the SOLDIER as a few of the homeless men and women leered at the blonde. Zack held him tightly against his side and grinned, seeing the bright flower shop up ahead, a pink-clad girl bending over a pot of red roses.

"Aerith!" Zack called loudly and waved, smiling brightly. Cloud gave a soft smile and another, less enthusiastic wave. Aerith lifted her head and spotted the two men walking towards her. A sly grin made its way over her face as she saw Zack's arm wrapped tightly and protectively around the younger male.

"Zack! Cloud! What a surprise!" She sat down the watering can and held open her arms to catch the flying SOLDIER who picked her up and spun her around, grinning. "Zack!" She squealed, laughing. "Put me down!"

When he settled her feet back upon the ground she was enveloped in a hug by Cloud who gave her a shy smile. "Hey, Aerith."

She smiled and ushered them into her small store/home that she shared with her mother. "Come on in, I'll make some tea. How's that sound?"

"Great, Aerith!" Zack chimed, smiling brightly as he sat down on the stool in front of a counter and pulled Cloud in between his legs to lean against his chest. Cloud's cheeks lit up and he crossed his arms, turning his head.

Aerith giggled to herself as she saw this display of affection and turned her head, quickly turning on the stove. "So… it seems you two have become rather cozy…"

- - - - - - -

"It was nice to see you again," Zack said, giving a hug to Aerith. "But we've got to go. Cloud's getting his SOLDIER results today!" Aerith grinned and hugged Cloud.

"I hope you do great!" She said aloud but then leaned her head, whispering into his ear, "Cloud, I know that you're mad at Zack, but just give him another chance, will you? He really does like you." Cloud looked at her and she kissed his forehead, having to get on her tiptoes to do so.

"I'll think about it." He smiled at her and jogged up to Zack, throwing the SOLDIER a small smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood suddenly?" Zack teased, nudging his friend who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Give him another chance?_ Cloud silently asked, turning his eyes just slightly to look at Zack who was whistling an unnamed tune, hands stuffed into his pockets.

**You never know, it could be a good idea. Why don't you try it? Tomorrow is supposedly the last day of your 'Ignore Zack for a Week.'**

_I guess I could… what harm could happen?_

**Exactly. Nothing worse could happen. So you might loose a few more of your sanity cells. It's not like you had many to begin with.** Cloud grumbled underneath his breath about that for a moment and Zack looked at him curiously.

"You okay, Spike?" Cloud gave a sharp nod and looked at the watch on Zack's wrist subtly. Fifteen minutes to five. It would be better to arrive a little late, let the rest of the recruits scurry to the General who would be handing out the result letters.

"I worry about you lately. You've been so quiet. Did I really piss you off that much?" Zack wondered aloud and turned back down the original busy street they had started on, walking past vendors and food kiosks that wafted tempting scents towards their noses.

He took the silence as a yes. "Well… I know I've already said it… repeatedly, but Cloud, I really, truly am sorry."

**See! He is sorry! You're just too thick-headed to admit that he actually might be truthful about this!**

_Shut up._

_- - - - - - - _

Cloud walked towards the General and held his hand out, chewing on his lower lip nervously. Zack was hovering nearby, ready to hear what Cloud had made on his SOLDIER exams.

"Good work, Strife," Sephiroth said, a small smirk appearing on the corners of his lips. He handed the white envelope to Cloud with his name printed neatly on the front and the blonde walked off a little ways, getting lost in the crowd of the recruits.

He opened the letter slowly and unfolded the triple-folded parchment and when he saw what he achieved, his eyes opened to wide, unimaginable sizes and he gaped at the paper.

_How could I make this class!_

**Who knows. Talk to the big-wigs about that.**

_But… I didn't make this! There must be a mistake._

**Shut up. At least you made SOLDIER. Some only made officer.**

"So, Spike! What did you make?" Zack asked, reappearing next to the no-longer recruit. He threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders and tried to peer over to look at the parchment. Cloud folded it back up and slipped it into the envelope.

Zack pouted but went ahead and pressed his lips against Cloud's who blinked at the surprised attention. "Well, congratulations anyway. For whatever grade you did make."

He walked off and Cloud stared at his back.

You know… 

_I know, I know. I should have showed him._

No, you dummy. You should have said something! He wants to talk with you again! 

_Shut up. I'll work with it tomorrow.

* * *

_

The next chapter is the last and there is a surprise treat for those that wanted a lemon. I couldn't resist it.

And to my reviewers; Lena, For-Better-, Lord of The Shadows, Artemis, Syciara-Lynx, K-Gforever, Fullmetal-Alchemist10, Beatrix Ravenclaw, TheCloudSilverLining, yukiislikesnow, oh kichijitsu, Kokoro.Karazu, Dark Ark, Heir to the World, halfmetal alchemist plus 2, andNyoko Iso.


	9. Chapter 8: Epilogue Sunday

**Not If You Ignore Me for a Week- Chapter Eight: Sunday**

**Disclaimer:** Me broke. Me no own wonderful Final Fantasy VII, all belong to Square Enix and their wonderful creators. The idea of Cloud in a bunny costume goes to my beta, OmniStrife.

**Title: **Not If You Ignore Me for a Week

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating:** R-NC17

**Warnings: **LEMON & Ending

**Author's Note:** Here's the final chapter of _'Not If You Ignore Me for a Week'_. Well, I hope you have anyway. Now, here are the ACTUAL results for the SOLDIER exams. Also, there is a nice juicy lemon!

Dedicated to my wonderful beta, OmniStrife, author of Zack/Cloud story, _Collide._

**_WARNING:_** THIS IS LEMON! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, SKIP THE PARTS THAT ARE MARKED WITH THE **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX** AND THEN GO TO THE NEXT SET NEAR THE BOTTOM! I'VE WARNED YOU!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CLOUD!" Zack yelped as he ran into his bedroom, jumping on the bed and eliciting a shocked yell from the blonde huddled beneath the covers. Cloud yanked down the blanket and glared angrily at the other who was straddling his waist through the sheet.

He growled, a deep vibrating sound and Zack smirked, leaning down to kiss Cloud's lips. "Good morning, Spike! Wait a moment, okay?" Zack jumped off and darted out the door only to walk back in, slower this time, with a tray of food held between his hands. "I got Seph to help me make this for you."

Cloud sat up in the bed and scooted back so his back was against the headboard. Zack sat on the edge of the bed and settled the tray in the blonde's lap. He gave a curious look to Zack who just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you deserved something special after going through the whole training of SOLDIER and finally the exams."

Cloud laughed and shook his head, smiling softly as he looked down at the plate of food that was sitting in his lap. There was a plate of three pancakes, syrup ladled over the buttermilk pieces of deliciousness, a bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice and finally a big juicy cherry that Cloud licked his lips at.

He looked at Zack and leaned foreword, just barely kissing Zack in his way of thanks. He jerked back quickly and looked down at his plate, starting to eat at it with a shiver of ecstasy.

**I see that you're back to not being mad at Zack.** The voice said, somewhat surprised.

_Well… I can't really be mad at someone for that long when he happens to he absolutely adorable, and when he's trying to be nice… and he kisses just so damn good._ Cloud reasoned.

**Is that it? Tell the truth.**

_Fine…_ He sighed. _And… well, because I can't stand to not talk to him. He means too much to me._

**That's just what I wanted to hear. Now… want to go and jump his yummy bones?** Cloud mentally slapped himself and scooped another piece of fruit into his mouth.

- - - - - - -

Sephiroth walked into Hojo's lab, boots making a soft resounding echo through the department that reeked of sanitary products. The doctor himself was leaning foreword towards a large test tube where a deformed man was slumped, held up only by wires and other disgusting contraptions.

The General stopped in front of a lab table and stared at Hojo, knowing that he had heard his footsteps. Hojo turned around after a moment of writing notes and a sick smile spread across his sickly features. "Ah, _General_," he said the title mockingly and Sephiroth held his sneer in practiced fashion.

"Hojo, have you studied the reports I gave you on the newest SOLDIERS?" He asked sharply, keeping trained eyes on Hojo, who was eyeing him like a fresh slab of meat. "I assure you there are ones that you might want to take a look at."

Hojo looked towards the stack of untouched papers that was on his desk and he blinked as if just realizing that they were there. He straightened his glasses and gave a crooked smirk. "I'm so sorry, General, I didn't notice them when I came in this morning." His smirk widened. "Who has caught your eye, General?"

Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow and shook his head. "As if I would tell you. If you ever decide to look at the orders I send you, you might better know just what had gotten the powers that be all excited." He tilted his head towards the doctor and walked out.

Hojo lifted up the first sheet and smirked at the name and picture of the recruit that was on the front. He rubbed a hand over his oily hair and smiled. "My, my… Sephiroth… you do pick the prettiest bunch to be placed upon your class."

- - - - - - -

"Cloud… I…" Zack started but trailed off and dropped his head, sighing heavily. Cloud finished his fruit slowly and looked at his SOLDIER friend with concern written over his features.

"Z—" He barely got the first letter out of the name before he kept his lips shut and watched as Zack lifted his head, chewing on his lip nervously.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this…_ Zack thought to himself, heart racing. _But I have to say something!_ He laughed to himself._ I've charmed countless women, stood up against Shinra, jumped on Sephiroth and made him talk to me, and here I am, getting nervous over a simple show-and-tell of my feelings!_

A hand on his shoulder roused him from his thought and he looked at Cloud, realizing that the blonde had finished eating and was now looking at him curiously. "I'm alright." He looked at Cloud's pink, full lips and a small speck of red goo caught his attention. It was a piece of strawberry jam that he hadn't quite wiped off.

Leaning foreword, a small smile playing on his lips as he snaked his tongue out, running it across Cloud's lower lip, picking up the sweet sticky jam and savoring the flavor and the surprised look on Cloud's face. He smirked and leaned foreword, his right hand coming up to cup the pale face as he gently parted limp and unresponsive lips with his strawberry-flavored tongue.

Cloud slowly responded, eyelids dropping closed as he opened his mouth wider, his own tongue gently rubbing against Zack's in curious shyness. Zack smiled and moved the tray out of the way and tugging down the cover to slide over Cloud's lithe body.

Their lips parted on account of the need for air and Zack smirked at the flushed look that covered Cloud's cheeks when he realized just what Zack was planning on doing.

_Not that I really mind…_ He mused and hesitantly threaded his arms around Zack's neck, tugging him down again to meet his lips. He took the initiative this time and parted the other's lips with his tongue and wrapped it around the other's, tasting strawberry and the after tang of coffee he had drunken earlier.

Zack's hand played with the edge of his shirt that Cloud was wearing and braced one hand against Cloud's shoulders to push the cotton shirt up with his other hand, exposing inch by inch of pale, unmarred skin to the chilly air-conditioned air. Cloud shivered and ran his hands curiously down Zack's bare back, feeling each puckered scar from various missions he had been on.

Zack pulled back and pulled up the cotton shirt, tossing it to the side and then taking a moment to trail his eyes down the pale flesh that he had never been given the opportunity to stare at so openly. He leaned down and placed hot, open-mouth kisses down his neck and collarbone. "Beautiful," he blew into Cloud's ear and nibbled on the appendage, efficiently distracting the blonde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Cloud gave a soft moan and lifted his hips, clothed erection rubbing against Zack's stomach, sending a shock straight to Zack's groin. Zack chuckled low in his throat and leaned closer, trailing his tongue around the shell of Cloud's ear. "Impatient, are we?"

Cloud gave a keening noise in response, surprisingly still staying silent. It seemed his will was that strong… Zack made a mental goal to make Cloud cry out his name in pleasure. Zack slithered down Cloud's lean body and disappeared beneath the covers, Zack's black sweatpants on Cloud slowly peeling away from his hips.

Cloud started to lift his head but it fell back against the bed with a hissed groan escaping his lips. Large tanned hands pushed Cloud's hips into the mattress as the figure beneath the covers moved and a long tongue lapped at a needy erection.

Zack smirked and started to hum a song he had once caught Sephiroth singing in the shower. Cloud keened, high and loud, back arching as the hum ran straight to his groin, literally. Cloud reached down and wound his fingers through the raven locks, the silky strands falling through his fingers like water.

Zack finished him off quickly and Cloud gave a half-shout, half-whisper of his name, the letters choked halfway, trying to stay silent. Zack slithered up his body once again, sliding out of his own sweatpants as he did so.

Zack leaned over Cloud, a smirk on his lips as he licked them thoughtfully. He grinned and leaned down, whispering into the other's ear, "Delicious." Cloud shuddered and when Zack's lips closed over his own, he slipped his tongue past Zack's lips, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

Zack pulled back and darted kisses along Cloud's neck, nipping here and there. Cloud ran his hands across the tanned chest, feeling Zack's erection pressing against his growing one. He arched his hips, rubbing them together and giving a purr when Zack started to grind down into him.

"You better stop that, Cloud, unless you want this to end early," Zack warned, his breathing hitched and labored now. Cloud smirked up at him and ran his hands down Zack's sides to grasp his thighs, holding onto them as he slowly moved his own hips, creating a lovely friction between them.

Zack groaned and his head fell against Cloud's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and rolled over on the large bed, bringing the blonde to straddle his groin. Zack reached over in the bedside table and his hand hesitated over the SOLDIER exam results before dipping into the cubby and removing a small white bottle.

Cloud panted slightly, hands pressing at Zack's chest to keep his balance as he watched with lidded eyes the way Zack uncapped the bottle and spread a fine sheen over his fingers. Brightly glowing violet eyes met normal crystalline blue and Zack reached behind the blonde, smirking at the gentle fluttering of Cloud's eyelids. He knew from personal experience how sensitive one could be when aroused.

Cloud leaned down and gripped Zack's shoulders, dipping his tongue into the SOLDIER'S mouth with ferocity. He cried out when the first finger slipped past the relaxed muscle. Zack groaned and slipped another slick finger in, scissoring them in the tight heat that was there.

"Zack…" Cloud groaned into his ear, pressing down on the fingers, a deep blush over the tops of his cheeks. Zack smiled and grasped the bottle, spilling a bit more of the gel over his hand. He tossed it back onto the table and quickly coated his own erection, groaning at the cool gel against his overheated skin.

Cloud looked at him almost nervously and Zack gave a cheer in the back of his mind, knowing that he was taking the recruit's virginity. He lifted Cloud up a bit and the blonde snapped to attention, getting the gist of what was to happen next. He positioned himself hesitantly and looked down at Zack, seeing the mixed emotions fluttering through his face and eyes.

He closed his own eyes and sank down slowly, whimpers of pain escaping his throat as every inch slipped in. Zack ran fingers through his hand and another hand slowly teased Cloud's erection, trying to divert his mind from the pain. It distracted Cloud enough and when his hips finally settled down back against Zack's, a deep and heady groan left Zack's lips and his hands tightened on Cloud's thin—and did he mention _beautiful_—hips.

Discomfort filled Cloud's mind as he tried to get accustomed to the feeling of Zack so deeply inside him, touching him where no one ever had before. It was a very odd but not an entirely unpleasant sensation. When the discomfort faded into utter fullness, he slowly lifted himself up and slid back down, hips sliding against sweaty hips and accidentally hitting a sweet spot that made stars appear. A gasp was wrenched from his throat at the surprised pleasure and Zack smirked at that.

He switched positions again, pressing Cloud into the mattress and settling against him, pulling out halfway before pushing back in, trying to hit that same spot again. Cloud grasped onto Zack's shoulders and pressed down, trying to help Zack hit what he was aiming for.

Cloud tugged him down, now moving his hips, trying to pick up the rhythm that Zack was setting, changing his angle every other thrust. Their lips met in a frenzy; Cloud's unsure and tentative, Zack's forceful and arousing. One of Zack's free hands slipped down Cloud's chest, ghosting over a nipple, receiving yet another mew for his advances before sliding down even further, wrapping around the hard piece of flesh that was weeping near the tip.

Cloud moaned at that and arched his back, trying to gather more friction around his needy erection. The simple act of arching his back was enough angle to have Zack's thrusts suddenly hitting the same, pleasurable, see-stars-behind-your-eyelids spot that had him moaning Zack's name out in a never-ending mantra.

"Cloud…" Zack moaned into his ear, bending over to brush his lips over Cloud's, hips never stopping and that hand, moving up and down, sending shocks of pleasure over every part of his body. He broke away from Zack's mouth again and arched his back, hands scraping marks down his tanned and marred back, wrapping his legs tightly around Zack's waist, moving to meet every one of Zack's thrusts.

A tightening coil in Cloud's belly signified the nearing of his release and Zack started to speed up the movements of his hand. He kissed Cloud again and just as he was getting a tad bit of tongue, Cloud reared back, back arching off the bed as he shouted Zack's name, mouth open and throat bared.

Zack groaned as the muscles squeezed him almost painfully tight. He came, groaning into Cloud's ear and biting down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. He slowed down, feeling the stickiness resting between their stomachs as he finally collapsed upon the blonde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a moment of the post-orgasm bliss, Zack rolled off and out of Cloud, settling down on the bed with a contented sigh, eyes dropping closed. He groped on the floor for his shirt and pulled it up, wiping Cloud's stomach and inner thighs before his own.

Cloud rolled over and slid up next to Zack, resting his head on his chest and sighing, blissfully happy. Zack smiled and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, kissing the crown of his head and sighing his own sigh. "That… was great." Zack said simply, smiling.

Cloud just gave a 'Mmmhm…' and kissed the chest he was laying on.

_Well… now's the time to say anything._ Zack thought to himself and braced his courage, hoping it kept through… and hoping that Cloud at least returned the feelings… maybe not ten-fold, but at least somewhat? _I should really think about getting a different subconscious… maybe a naked Cloud? Or possibly a bunny Cloud?_ That image struck a fancy within him and he mused over that idea. _Would he dress like that?_ He shook the images out of his head and took a deep breath.

"Hey…Cloud…" Zack started and turned over slightly, Cloud sliding down from his chest to prop himself on an elbow. A content smile was etched on Cloud's peaceful features and blue eyes opened to focus on the Mako violet. Zack rolled over on top of Cloud again and straddled his waist, leaning down to brush his lips against the others. He took a deep breath and then gave a smile. "You know I love you, right?"

Cloud gave a smile, not all that surprised. He wrapped his hands through Zack's raven hair and tugged him down for a kiss, muttering a, 'Mmmhm.'

"Well…" Zack moved out of kissing range and looked at Cloud with honest, open eyes. He then said, "Well… do you love me?"

Cloud smiled and pressed his lips against Zack's tightly before giving another smile and a nod. Zack smiled and kissed his nose, trailing his tongue around the pale lips before him.

"Well… will you ever _stop _loving me?" He purred into the other's ear, sliding down Cloud's chest.

Cloud tugged him up by his hair and gave a smirk, something that looked so out of place on the recruit, but yet so incredibly sexy. "Not if you ignore me for a week."

And as Cloud rolled over to flip their positions for another go and Zack's hand fumbled on the table for the small white bottle, he knocked a forgotten piece of parchment to the floor and it rolled open. Stamped underneath Cloud Strife's name in bright red letters were the words,

'PASSED TO—FIRST CLASS SOLDIER.'

End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the end. I'm so sad to see it go. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. Review please! Thank you for sticking with me! And thank you, my lovely beta for giving me the idea at the end! Now, a sequel is in question, but sequels always turn out incredibly bad. But, if I do get around to writing one and if you're interested in reading it, leave your email or log in for a review and I'll contact you though that.

Thank you all for sticking through with me and thank you so much OmniStrife for beta-ing this story! You rock!

And to my final reviewers (24!); icemint, destinedtobeforgotten, Lena, Heir To the World, Andrea Roberts (actually, i was wondering where you were. I hadn't seen your name in a while XD), Crown of Venus, Dark Closure, Lord of the Shadows, Fullmetal-Alchemist10, scarlettHuntress, Seven Positions, oh kichijitsu, Dark Ark, me, yukiislikesnow, tina, K-Gforever, animeobsession, TheCloudSilverLining, OmniStrife (118 reviews), Artemis, Syciara-Lynx, Beatrix Ravenclaw, and realdarkangel.

THANK YOU ALLLLL SOOOOO MUCH!


End file.
